


RE:BOOT | -Rewind-

by Tzumarie



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Detectives, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Mello | Mihael Keehl, Manga & Anime, Marriage
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzumarie/pseuds/Tzumarie
Summary: Kehidupan ini seperti sebuah sistem. Mendapatkan satu kesempatan dalam 'REBOOT'.Waktu mundur, namun di kehidupan yang berbeda.GS!Female Mello.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Kudos: 3





	1. Reset

**Author's Note:**

> GS! Genderswitch for Mello! FemaleMello!
> 
> Rate : M 
> 
> Pairing : NearxMello

_Tangannya meremas erat dada sebelah kirinya, rasa sakit menjalar kuat melilit jantungnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, napasnya tersendat di dalam tenggorokannya seolah seluruh oksigen di sekelilingnya tersedot habis._

_Matanya melebar kesakitan, satu per satu air matanya turun membasahi pipinya, bibir tipisnya terbuka lebar-lebar berusaha untuk mengeluarkan jeritan tertahan._

_Tangannya yang memegang kendali stir bergerak tak menentu arah. Truk besar itu bergerak liar di atas aspal jalan hingga menabrak sebuah gereja tua._

_Dalam hitungan beberapa detik kepalanya jatuh membentur stir. Hal terakhir yang terbesit di kepalanya adalah kehidupan yang lebih baik. Jika semesta ini adalah sistem, maka ia menginginkan sebuah reboot untuk mengulang kehidupan yang baru._ _Sebuah_ _kehidupan_ _tanpa_ _memilih_ _jalan_ _yang_ _mengerikan_ _seperti_ _ini_ _._

 _Tanpa berjalan di jalan yang berbatu._ _Ia_ _ingin_ _kehidupan_ _yang_ _lebih_ _baik_ _._ _Menjalani_ _hidup_ _lebih_ _baik_ _lagi_ _dan_ _menjadi_ _yang_ _terhebat_ _._ _Keinginan_ _untuk_ _hidup_ _lagi_ _di_ _dunia_ _._

 _Dan_ _juga_ _keinginan_ _untuk mengalahkan Near._

**-xXx-**

_**SEBUAH**_ gerakan kecil tercipta di dalam selimut, kedua alisnya saling menukik memberikan kernyitan halus di dahinya, kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat itu bergerak perlahan. Bulu mata lentiknya bergoyang seiring pergerakan matanya yang mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan. Kepalanya bedenyut sakit dan telinganya berdengung.

Samar-samar ia mendengarkan percakapan tiga orang di dekatnya. Tangannya bergerak pelan di dalam bungkusan selimut tipis. Mello mengerang tidak nyaman merasakan kepalanya terasa seperti dihantam oleh palu besar.

"Hah! Nyonya besar sudah bangun! Ya Tuhan! Terimakasih! Nyonya! Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Akhirnya Nyonya bangun! Kami sangat khawatir!"

Pandangan Mello mengabur, namun ia tetap bisa melihat siluet dua orang wanita mendekat ke arahnya, dan seorang pria yang tengah berdiri di belakang mereka. Mello mengerjapkan matanya berulangkali guna memperjelas penglihatannya.

Pria berjas putih yang menyandang gelar sebagai dokter itu berdehem mengalihkan perhatian dua wanita itu. "Seperti yang saya katakan, Nyonya Mello membutuhkan waktu istirahat selama dua hari sampai tubuhnya benar-benar kuat. Ini, vitamin yang harus diminum oleh Nyonya." Dokter berambut hitam legam itu memberikan sekantong vitamin ke salah satu pelayan wanita itu.

"Terimakasih, dokter Mikami. Saya akan menyampaikan berita bagus ini ke Tuan Besar."

Dokter itu mengangguk membalas bungkukkan hormat sang pelayan wanita itu.

Mello merasakan seseorang duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Pandangannya mulai jelas sesaat melihat dokter muda itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum ramah. "Nyonya, saya periksa denyut nadi Nyonya, ya?"

Belum sempat otak Mello dapat memproses, dokter itu menarik selimut yang membukus tubuhnya dan meraih pergelangan tangannya, menekannya di daerah nadi.

'Huh?'

Mello membatin di dalam hati, matanya mengerjap berulangkali untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah mengenali seseorag yang menggunakan jas dokter itu. Sedetik kemudian, mata Mello membulat terkejut.

"Hm?" Dokter itu bergumam sembari mengangguk, tidak menuadari perubahan air muka Mello. "Denyut nadi Nyonya masih lemah, jadi harus _bed-rest_ selama seharian, tidak boleh bergerak terlalu banyak, dan jangan makan makanan keras dulu."

Terdengar helaan lega dari mulut kedua pelayan wanita itu. Wajah mereka terlihat berseri-seri melihat Nyonya mereka telah sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Sedangkan, dari pihak Mello, ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Tidak mengenal dua wanita yang menggunakan pakaian pelayan dan juga tidak tahu ia sedang berada di kamar siapa. Seingatnya, ia sedang menjalankan rencananya menculik si Dewi Kira dan menyetir sebuah truk hingga menabrak sebuah gereja tua.

Namun, bukan itu yang penting sekarang. Sesuatu yang genting dan berbahaya berada tepat di hadapannya. Orang yang menjadi target buruannya dalam kasus Kira. Teru Mikami.

Orang yang berpakaian seperti dokter itu adalah Teru Mikami. Penampilannya sama persis dengan apa yang dulu pernah Halle tunjukkan padanya.

Dokter Mikami mengernyit merasakan getaran kecil dari tubuh Mello. "Nyonya? Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Nyonya, Tuan Dokter?"

Suara Mello terkecat di dalam tenggorokan, keringat dingin mulai muncul di sekitar wajahnya, lidahnya terasa kelu, ia ingin sekali berteriak 'Kau adalah Kira kedua!'. Namun tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Dokter Mikami. Di dalam benak Mello terbesit ingatan bahwa Teru Mikami memiliki mata shinigami di mana pasti orang itu dapat melihat nama aslinya sekarang. Dan itu berarti Teru Mikami dapat menuliskan namanya kapan saja di buku _death note_.

Tubuh Mello mati rasa, tidak dapat digerakan dengan leluasa, hanya gerakan kecil berupa menggeser tangannya.

'Sial! Tubuhku sangat tidak berguna!'

Atensi Mello teralih melihat secari kertas dikeluarkan dari saku jas Mikami. Matanya membulat sempurna saat sebuah pena bergerak pelan di atasnya.

"BERHENTI!!" jerit Mello histeris.

Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan terkejut mendengar teriakan mengejutkan Mello.

'He? Tunggu. Kenapa suaraku melengking?' Tangan Mello meraba-raba lehernya sendiri, mengabaikan tatapan bingung yang dilayangkan ke arahnya.

Mello memperhatikan satu per satu raut khawatir tiga orang itu.

"Nyonya ada apa?" Dokter Mikami tampak terkejut mendengar teriakan Mello tiba-tiba, ujung penanya berhenti bergerak di atas secarik kertas putih itu.

Mikami terkesiap melihat tubuh Mello bergetar ketakutan, tatapan yang dilayangkan ke arahnya terlihat seperti tengah menatap hantu.

"Pergi..." Bibir Mello bergetar hebat. Ia tidak ingin mati lagi dan merasakan rasa sakit yang menyiksanya. Baginya, mati di tangan gadis Takada itu seperti memberikan jiwanya disiksa oleh Shinigami.

Napas Mello sedikit tersenggal melihat tubuh tinggi dan besar Mikami mulai berdiri dari ranjangnya. Ia bisa saja melawan dan kabur dari sana, tapi ia tidak memiliki senjata apapun. Lagipula, jika bertarung dengan Mikami dengan keadaannya yang lemah begini sangat tidak memungkinkan.

"Sepertinya saya harus segera pulang." Dokter Mikami membungkukkan badannya ke arah Mello.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak merespon dan membuang wajahnya ke arah berlawanan. Tingkah anehnya ini tentu menarik berbagai macam spekulasi dari tiga orang tersebut.

**-xXx-**

  
Setelah kepergian dokter Mikami, pria yang bergelar sebagai dokter muda itu meninggalkan beberapa pesan kepada dua pelayan Mello untuk menjaganya. Mello tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Ia ingat benar bahwa ia sudah mati.

'Mati...'

Tangan Mello menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya. Ia bahkan masih ingat rasa sakit yang meremas jantungnya hingga napasnya seperti tercekik. Perasaan menakutkan dan menyakitkan itu datang lagi. Ia tidak ingin kejadian itu terjadi menimpa dirinya lagi. Membiarkan Dewi Kira itu menuliskan namanya.

Lantas, Mello bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Di hadapannya terdapat sebuah kaca besar yang menampilkan bayangannya hingga sebatas pinggangnya.

Dua pelayan wanitanya berjalan mengikuti Mello dari belakang dan berhenti di depan pintu, menatap khawatir punggung Nyonya mereka.

"Nyonya? Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Mello tidak memberi respon pada pertanyaan kedua wanita asing itu. Matanya seakan tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya saat ini. Hal pertama yang disadarinya adalah tidak ada bekas luka bakar di wajah sisi kirinya, semua terlihat mulus. Ia kembali memperhatikan dengan seksama wajahnya. Tidak ada perubahan drastis di wajahnya, hanya saja saat ini terkesan lebih lembut. Jemarinya menyentuh rambut pirang sebahunya. Semuanya masih sama.

Satu per satu jemari lentiknya melucuti kancing piyamanya. "Apa ini?" Suara Mello nyaris berbisik tidak percaya, mata memandang _horror_ sesuatu yang menggantung di dadanya.

"Pasti Nyonya sedang mengangumi bentuk tubuhnya," bisik Alice pada  
Laura yang dibalas anggukan cepat wanita itu.

Tangan Mello naik perlahan menyentuh dua dadanya yang membesar. Mulut Mello menganga lebar, tangan kanannya bergerak turun menyentuh bagian bawahnya dan ia tidak menemukan bagian yang menjadi identitas 'pria' melekat di tubuhnya.

Pemandangan yang sedikit spektakuler itu membuat dua pelayan cantik itu terkejut setengah mati.

"Kenapa Nyonya seperti itu ya?" Laura berbisik pelan dan hati-hati.

"Entahlah, Lau. Tapi, Nyonya terlihat seperti orang lain," bisik Alice pelan, sangat pelan.

" _What the fuck_...?" Mello melepaskan piyamanya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah, ia menatap ngeri tubuhnya saat ini, matanya bergerak turun melihat payudaranya menyumbul keluar di balik _bra_ yang dikenakannya. Salivanya bergerak perlahan di dalam kerongkongannya.

Pemandangan dari pantulan kaca memberikan kengerian luar biasa.

'Di mana... otot lenganku?'

Yang tersisa di tubuhnya adalah sepasang lengan ramping milik seorang wanita. Ia tidak tahu harus mempercayai penglihatannya saat ini atau tidak.

"Tidak... tidak mungkin!" Mello menggeleng kencang-kencang, meracau ngeri. "Kalian! Katakan padaku apa yang kalian lakukan padaku?!!" Mello berteriak kencang menatap pantulan mereka berdua.

Laura dan Alice tersentak mendengar bentakan kasar keluar dari mulut Nyonya mereka yang lemah lembut itu. Kini, wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan dengan matanya yang mendelik lebar.

"N--nyonya... kami... ti--tidak tahu apa yang Nyonya bicarakan..."

Mello memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, melemparkan tatapan membunuh ke arah mereka. "Aku bukan Nyonya kalian! Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan wanita! Aku ini **laki-laki**!" Mello berseru keras menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

Laura dan Alice saling berpelukan, badan mereka bergetar ketakutan melihat sisi lain dari Mello. Nyonya mereka tidak pernah marah sebesar ini.

Mello duduk merosot di atas lantai, mulutnya menganga lebar seolah tidak mempercayai penglihatannya saat ini.

Dua wanita pelayan itu menatap takut-takut ke arah Mello. Aura yang dikeluarkan sangat mengerikan dan berbahaya. Lama sekali Mello terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, mengubur wajahnya dengan helaian rambut pirangnya membuat napas Alice dan Laura tercekat.

"Hari ini tanggal berapa?" Mello mengeluarkan suara yang sangat pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Alice dan Laura.

"Eum... sebelas Desember, Nyonya," jawab Laura takut-takut.

"Dua ribu dua?"

Laura dan Alice saling beradu pandang sesaat.

"Sebentar lagi akan memasuki tahun dua ribu dua puluh, Nyonya."

Bibir Mello terbuka sedikit, kedua alisnya berkerut. Oke, akal sehatnya sudah tidak dapat bekerja dengan baik lagi. Pertama, Teru Mikami muncul dengan jas dokter. Kedua, sekarang ia berada di masa depan. Tidak. Pasti akan ada banyak kejutan yang tidak kalah gilanya ke depannya. Apakah jiwanya bereinkarnasi? Bagaimana ingatan kehidupan sebelumnya masih teringat dengan jelas?

Mello memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen untuk menenangkan pikirannya. "Sekarang... aku sedang berada di mana?"

Alice mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, sepertinya ini adalah pengaruh dari tidur lamanya selama hampir sebulan. Tapi, seingatnya Dokter Mikami tidak menyebutkan bahwa adanya gejala amnesia.

"Tentu saja Nyonya sedang berada di rumah Nyonya sendiri."

Mello mengernyit, kepalanya bergerak pelan ke samping namun tidak sepenuhnya menoleh. "Aku tinggal sendirian?"

"Nyonya tinggal bersama dengan Tuan besar di sini sejak tiga bulan lalu," terang Alice. Kilatan di kedua mata wanita itu terdapat setitik kekhawatiran.

Gerakan kelopak matanya mengerjap sangat pelan, otaknya berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang tidak masuk akal itu. "Siapa Tuan besar?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Mello membuat keduana terkesiap. "Tuan besar adalah suami Nyonya. Apakah Nyonya tidak ingat??"

Bagaikan sebuah bom yang meledak di dalam otaknya, pikirannya langsung kosong, akal sehatnya tidak bekerja dengan baik. "Suami...?" Mello mengulang jawaban Alice untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

_Suami? Yang benar saja?_

Laura mengangguk cepat. "Iya, Nyonya. Tuan besar adalah suami Nyonya."

Rasanya Mello ingin menghilang dari muka bumi detik ini juga. "Siapa... suamiku...?"

Baik Laura dan Alice mengeluarkan sebuah suara terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan Mello. Keduanya saling menukarkan pandangan bingung dan cemas. "Gawat! Nyonya tidak ingat dengan Tuan besar," Alice memekik khawatir.

"Kita harus lakukan sesuatu, Lice!"

"Apakah kita harus menghubungi Tuan besar sekarang?"

"Tapi, bukankah Tuan besar sedang berada di luar kota?"

"Aku takut Nyonya akan benar-benar lupa...."

"Atau kita panggil dokter Mikami lagi untuk memeriksa Nyonya?"

Empat sudut siku-siku imajiner muncul di kepala Mello. Samar-samar ia masih dapat mendengar ucapan dua pelayan itu.

'Dasar pelayan bodoh!' rutuk Mello dalam hati.

Tanpa mempedulikan obrolan bodoh dua pelayannya, Mello bangkit berdiri tanpa memungut piyamanya, membiarkan tubuhnya terekspos. Toh, di dalam kamarnya hanya ada dirinya dan dua pelayan wanita, tidak akan menjadi masalah yang kontroversial. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi membuat Alice dan Laura bergeser dengan cepat dari pintu kamar mandi.

Sepasang manik birunya bergulir pelan mengobservasi setiap detail ruangan kamarnya. Ruang kamarnya sangat mewah, hampir barang-barangnya bernuansa emas dan beberapa barang yang tampak berkilau berada di atas meja. Terdapat satu meja rias dengan ukuran kaca besar. Lalu, tepat di depan ranjangnya terdapat TV hitam besar menempel di dinding. Lampu gantung yang digunakan terbuat dari emas dan berlian. Semua sangat mewah, mungkin jika kamarnya ditotal bisa digunakan untuk membeli seratus truk coklat selama satu tahun atau lebih.

Oke, Mello hiperbola sekarang.

Yang berada di pikirannya saat ini adalah orang-suaminya-yang sangat kaya dan memiliki kekuasaan yang tinggi. Anggap saja seperti CEO perusahaan atau aparat keamanan dengan berbagai lencana di seragamnya atau presiden atau orang yang benar-benar memiliki kekuasaan besar sehingga dilimpahi oleh kekayaan seperti ini.

Mello bergidik ngeri membayangkan seperti apa orang yang muncul di benaknya. Biasanya, orang-orang yang memiliki kekayaan semengerikan ini adalah orang yang berumur telah lanjut. Bisa juga masih muda jika latar belakang keluarganya sangat kuat dan kemungkinan untuk satu itu hanyalah tujuh persen.

Kenapa hanya tujuh persen?

Pertama, Mello tidak melihat adanya foto-foto pernikahan mereka atau foto suaminya ada di ruangannya. Orang yang telah menikah akan memajang foto kebahagiaan mereka dengan ukuran besar agar dapat dilihat kapan pun. Namun, di kamarnya hanya terdapat beberapa lukisan.

Ada dua alasan mengapa tidak terpasang foto pernikahan atau foto identitas keduanya. Pertama, mereka tidak saling mencintai. Kedua, suaminya bukan tipe pasangan _lovey dovey_ dan cenderung cuek _._

"Hei." Suara Mello mengoyak keheningan di dalam ruangan.

"Ya, Nyonya?" Alice memberanikan diri untuk berjalan mendekat hanya satu langkah saja, selebihnya ia sungguh tidak berani.

"Kenapa foto pernikahan kami tidak ada di sini?" Sejujurnya Mello sedikit geli menyebutkan kata 'kami'. Mengingat ia tidak tahu apa-apa dengan peristiwa ini. "Dan... kenapa tidak ada fotonya di sini?"

Terdengar gumaman ragu dari mulut Alice. "Maaf Nyonya... tapi bukankah Nyonya sendiri yang mengatakan untuk tidak menempel foto pernikahan atau foto Tuan besar di rumah?"

Deg.

Mello mematung mendengar jawaban dari mulut Alice. Semua analisa yang berada di otaknya tercoret begitu saja. Salah total. Baik, berarti ada satu alasan yang pasti.

Mello membenci pernikahan ini. Ralat, membenci pasangan pernikahannya. Bisa jadi ia tidak mencintai pasangannya karena orang yang menyebalkan atau buruk rupa.

Oke, Mello terdengar buruk mengatakan hal yang terakhir itu. Tapi, definisi buruk rupa di sini adalah pasangannya orang tua mesum yang gila. Kemungkinan Mello tidak dapat menghindari pernikahan ini adalah perjodohan. Sebuah paksaan dari pihak internal-keluarga-Mello.

Otak Mello berpikir sangat keras dengan segala kemungkinan daftar orang-orang yang menikah dengannya. Nama yang benar-benar terbesit di otaknya pertama kali adalah Soichiro Yagami. Orang tua kan?! Apalagi Soichiro adalah kepala polisi. Kedua mata Mello mendelik horror membayangkan ia menjadi ibu tiri Light dan Sayu. Yang benar saja memiliki anak yang lebih tua darinya, kemana harga diri Mello sebagai boss mafia yang ditakuti? Rasanya yang ini adalah sepuluh persen.

Kemungkinan buruk yang kedua, suaminya adalah Touta Matsuda. Si tolol, ceroboh, dan lamban itu. Mello sangat benci dengan tipe manusia seperti Matsuda. Pasti jika Matsuda yang dimaksud sebagai Tuan besar maka ia hanya akan menjadi beban berat. Tumbuh menjadi anak yang dimanja dan diberikan perusahaan namun pastinya ia butuh tuntunan orang-orang. Mungkin saja alasan dijodohkan dengan Mello karena Matsuda bodoh dan membutuhkan Mello untuk mengajarinya. Yang benar saja? Lima persen.

Selanjutnya, orang yang cocok dengan _vibes crazy rich_ adalah Anthony Rester. Pria berambut pirang dan berbadan besar. Sebenarnya Rester tidak buruk jika dijadikan kandidat suami idaman. Oke, Mello memberikan delapan persen. Ia sedikit tidak yakin karena seingatnya Rester memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Halle.

Mello berpikir keras, mungkin saja-bisa jadi-kemungkinan selanjutnya adalah L atau bahkan Watari dan Roger. Jika itu adalah L maka Mello akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada, namun jika itu adalah dua orang tua bangka itu maka Mello akan kabur dari rumah. Sepertinya kemungkinannya hanya tiga persen.

Beralih ke kemungkinan selanjutnya. Tidak mungkin orang-orang mafianya kan? Atau jangan-jangan Mogi? Membayangkannya saja Mello ingin muntah.

Tiga kemungkinan kandidat lagi tersisa. Yang pertama, Light Yagami. Si pembunuh masal yang gila itu memiliki kemungkinan sebelas persen. Yang kedua adalah Mail Jeevas, pemuda _goggles_ berambut merah yang merupakan sahabatnya. Kalau itu Mello berikan delapan puluh persen. Mereka sangat dekat, bahkan Matt seperti seekor anjing yang setia pada majikannya. Meskipun Matt suka mengencani para gadis selama bekerja. Kemudian, kemungkinan yang terakhir adalah Nate River, si albino yang mengesalkan dan sok tahu itu. Mahkluk yang paling Mello benci melebihi Kira. Kemungkinannya adalah nol koma nol nol satu persen. Mello tidak sudi membayangkannya menikah dengan si manusia es seperti Jack Frost itu. Eh tunggu, Jack Frost terlalu bagus jika disandingkan dengan tikus putih itu.

Selesai. Mello menghentikan kegiatan menganalisis kemungkinan suaminya. Kepala terasa semakin pusing jika memikirkannya. Mello berjalan ke ranjangnya, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas lalu memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Ia jadi penasaran seluas dan semewah apa rumah ini.

"Hei."

"Ya, Nyonya?" Laura menyahut pelan. Tidak pernah sekali pun Mello memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'hei'.

"Kira-kira kapan..." Mello memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya, kemudian menelan salivanya susah payah sebelum mengucapkan sepenggal kalimat yang mampu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. "...suamiku pulang...?"

Mello memperhatikan wajah kedua pelayan wanita itu, terdapat binaran yang menyilaukan di kedua mata mereka. Tunggu. Ia tidak salah bicara kan?

Alice mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Ya ampun Nyonya ternyata merindukan Tuan besar selama ini."

"Akhirnya Nyonya bisa membuka hatinya pada Tuan besar," timpal Laura sesaat.

Mello mendelik terkejut. 'Bodoh! Justru aku ingin menghabisi bedebah itu secepatnya!'

Giginya bergemelatuk kesal mendengar pekikan menyebalkan Alice dan Laura dan menyebutkan betapa senangnya perasaan mereka mengetahui Mello mulai membalas perasaan si Tuan besar itu.

Alice melompat-lompat girang. "Sepertinya kita harus mengabari Tuan Gevanni secepatnya, Lau!"

Laura membalas ucapan Alice dengan anggukan cepat. Mereka akan segera menghubungi Gevanni untuk menyampaikan berita penting ini pada Tuan besar. Laura dan Alice sibuk dengan dunia mereka mengabaikan raut muka Mello yang terkejut.

'Gevanni...? Jangan bilang aku menikah dengan Stephen Gevanni?'

Salah satu anggota SPK yang pernah menodongkan senjata ke arahnya dan menyalahkan kematian direktur kepolisian Jepang padanya. _Hell_?! Mello tidak pernah mengotori tangannya untuk membunuh orang, lagipula jika benar ia hanya menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menuliskan nama anggota SPK di buku _death note_. Salah satu kaki tangan Near yang sangat Mello benci.

Ugh!

"Nyonya tunggu di sini saja ya, kami akan segera kembali membawa kabar baik."

"Iya! Nyonya jangan beranjak keluar dari kamar. Dokter Mikami mengatakan Nyonya harus segera pulih. Jangan khawatir kami akan menyampaikan kerinduan Nyonya pada Tuan besar."

Mulut Mello menganga lebar melihat Alice dan Laura menutup pintu kamarnya, terdengar bunyi pintu yang dikunci dari depan.

'Berani-beraninya mereka....'

Kemudian terdengar suara Laura dari luar. "Maaf Nyonya, pintunya kami kunci dulu agar Nyonya bisa beristirahat."

Setelah itu hanya terdengar derap langkah kaki yang menjauh dari kamarnya. Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari si pirang selama beberapa menit, hanya diam mematung menatap pintu kamarnya.

'Gadis-gadis brengsek!' maki Mello kesal.

"ARGH! MENYEBALKAAAN!" Mello menjerit keras, menghantam kasurnya dengan kaki dan tangannya, melampiaskan perasaan dongkolnya. Tangannya memukul membabi buta bantal yang berada di atasnya sembari menjerit histeris.

Kenapa harus hidup kembali dengan tubuh wanita?

Dan kenapa pula ia sudah menikah?

Mello bangkit berdiri, berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya pikirannya akan jernih kembali dengan air hangat. Di dalam pikirannya ia terus mengatakan bahwa ini semua hanyalah halusinasinya semata.

Mello menanggalkan pakaiannya di atas lantai, berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi dan menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Rasanya ia hampir gila dan menghantam kaca kamar mandi itu kalau ia tidak ingat bahwa tubuh wanita lebih lemah.

"Brengsek!" Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di atas wastafel, buku jarinya memutih. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Mello memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut.

Tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, ia segera masuk ke bilik shower. Menyalakan pancuran air itu sembari mengangkat wajahnya ke atas membiarkan titik-titik air itu membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya perlahan. Suara desahan tertahan mengalir keluar teredam dengan suara gemercik air. Setelah satu jam berada di kamar mandi, Mello segera melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar.

Matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Artinya sudah hampir enam jam Mello datang ke dunia ini. Semua yang berada di dunia barunya tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jika Teru Mikami adalah Kira maka ia sudah mati sejak tadi. Namun, belum ada tanda serangan jantung yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

Mello menyeret kakinya dengan malas dan kembali merebahkan dirinya tanpa menggunakan pakaian. Perutnya terasa kosong, tenaganya seperti habis terkuras, sepertinya benar bahwa ia tertidur cukup lama.

"Hahhh..." Mello meloloskan satu desahan berat dan kembali duduk, punggung tangannya diletakkan di sebelah pipinya menatap malas suara ocehan Alice dan Laura dari luar. Sepertinya mereka membawakan makan malamnya kemari. Bagus kalau begitu. Ia tidak perlu susah-susah turun ke bawah.

"Permisi Nyonya, kami membawakan makan malam Nyonya."

"Iya, silakan masuk." Mello mengusap helaian rambut pirangnya yang basah.

Terdengar suara kunci yang diputar dua kali hingga terdengar bunyi 'klek', knop pintu kamarnya berputar perlahan menampilkan sosok Laura dan Alice masuk sambil mendorong sebuah troli makanan. Terlihat wajah kedua wanita itu berseri-seri.

"Ya ampun, Nyonya!" Laura memekik pelan, gadis itu nampak terkejut melihat Mello yang masih menggunakan handuk. Gadis itu langsung berlari cepat dan mengambil satu handuk dari kamar mandi. "Biar saya keringkan rambut Nyonya," ucapnya dengan semangat.

Rupanya menjadi istri Tuan besar tidaklah buruk. Setidaknya ia dilayani dengan baik. Perut Mello bergemuruh ketika melihat sup rumput laut dan _sweet potato pancake_ dengan taburan coklat di atasnya tersaji di hadapannya. Mello menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan sangat tenang.

 _Treated like a queen_ adalah tujuan hidupnya sekarang. Alice dan Laura sangat penurut, mungkin di masa depan ia bisa memanfaatkan mereka berdua untuk melancarkan misinya. Ia hanya tinggal mengatur strategi untuk menyingkirkan si Tuan besar. Jika orang itu adalah lelaki tua bangka maka cukup mudah untuk menyingkirkannya. Namun, jika orang itu ternyata masih muda mungkin bisa menjadi pertimbangan bagi Mello. Kita lihat saja nanti apa keputusan Mello.

Tadi Alice sempat membicarakan tentang kepulangan Tuan besar. Suaminya itu ternyata tipikal orang yang cepat bertindak, begitu mendengar berita istrinya telah sadar, orang itu langsung memesan tiket pulang. Artinya, Mello harus segera menguatkan imannya untuk segala kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi.

Apakah ia hatus kabur sekarang?

Hah. Tapi tenaganya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Mello sempat bertanya pada dua pelayannya itu tentang ciri-ciri suaminya. Sesuai dengan dugaannya, dua pelayan bodohnya itu mengataka bahwa Tuan besar memiliki postur tinggi, tampan, dan wajahnya terlihat dingin.

Yeah, terimakasih atas ciri-ciri spesifik yang disebutkan! Ha! Ingin sekali rasanya Mello menjambak rambut dua wanita bodoh itu dan menendang mereka keluar.

"Tuan besar adalah orang yang sabar dan baik hati."

"Selalu berpikir dengan kepala dingin."

Mello menggertakan giginya kesal mendengar ocehan tidak berguna Alice dan Laura. Dengan perasaan yang luar biasa buruknya, Mello memaki mereka dengan sangat kejam dan menyuruh keduanya untuk keluar.

Sepertinya emosi Mello mudah sekali terpancing saat ini.

**-xXx-**

Kedua tangan Mello menggeser pintu lemari raksasanya, ditatapnya setiap tumpukan pakaian di dalamnya. Setelah tadi malam ia memaki dua pelayan bodohnya, sampai sekarang mereka belum berani menampakan batang hidung mereka lagi. Mello bangun pagi-pagi sekali, ia melirik ke arah jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul enam, bahkan ia sudah membersihkan diri. Saat dulu ia bekerja dengan para anggota mafia, sejujurnya ia nyaris tidak tidur.

Tubuhnya dirancang untuk selalu terjaga dan waspada pada setiap gerakan yang mencurigakan dan yang berpotensi membahayakannya. Tapi, entah mengapa dengan tubuh lemahnya ini ia menjadi mudah lelah dan mengantuk. Terkadang ia merasakan mual di pagi hari dan memuntahkan sisa-sisa makan malamnya. Apakah ia berpindah di tubuh yang berpenyakitan? Jangan-jangan nyawanya sekarang sedang terancam dan sekarat?

Tanpa sadar, tangan kanan Mello yang menggenggam ujung pintu lemari kaca itu terjatuh di sisi tubuhnya. Tatapannya kembali melamun tenggelam dalam pikirannya, seperti gerakan orang terhipnotis, Mello meraih salah satu pakaian yang tergantung rapi di dalam. Tiba-tiba, mulutnya mengeluarkan suara geraman kesal, menatap tidak percaya pakaian yang berada di tangannya.

Matanya menatap pakaian itu dari atas sampai ke bawah. "Yang benar saja semuanya adalah gaun panjang. Memangnya aku mau pergi ke pesta?" Gaun itu dihempaskannya begitu saja ke lantai. Ia melakukan hal yang sama pada pakaian yang memiliki renda dan pita norak di sekelilingnya, kemudian membuangnya asal ke lantai. Hampi setengah lemarinya kosong dan artinya pakaian yang dikategorikan untuk 'pakaian santai sehari-hari' telah dilemparkan keluar semuanya.

Sekarang, lantai kamarnya terlihat sangat berantakan, Mello melemparkan tatapan kesalnya ke arah kain tak berguna itu, menginjak-injaknya dengan perasaan dongkol guna melampiaskan amarahnya.

"Hei... sepertinya ini tidak buruk." Mello menangkap sebuah pakaian yang terlihat sedikit sesuai dengan seleranya. Tangannya menarik keluar sebuah _lingerie_ hitam keluar dari lemari, yeah setidaknya Mello lebih nyaman menggunakan pakaian ketat dan terbuka. Mello mendesah malas sebelum akhirnya melepaskan handuk putih yang melilit di tubuhnya.

_Well_ , ada satu hal yang membuat Mello benci dengan tubuh barunya. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu kalau menggunakan gumpalan _spons_ yang disebut dengan _bra_ itu akan membuatnya merasa sesak. Ia ingin saja melepaskannya dan menggunakan pakaian tanpa benda terkutuk itu. Tapi, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan pergerakan aneh yang mengganggunya ketika sedang berjalan atau berlari tanpa menggunakan _bra_. Mello mulai merindukan dada datarnya sekarang.

Setelah sepuluh menit berkutat dengan pakaiannya di depan cermin, Mello menatap bayangannya sendiri dengan tatapan jijik. Terutama saat melihat bagian dadanya yang terbuka lebar, pakaian yang disebut gaun malam ini membuatnya merasa tidak menggunakan pakaian. Pahanya juga tidak tertutup dengan baik, ia bahkan bisa melihat pakaian dalamnya dari luar. Benar-benar pakaian yang mengerikan. Dengan sangat terpaksa Mello harus menggunakan pakaian itu dibandingkan memakai gaun lengan panjang yang membuatnya gerah setengah mati.

"Dadaku... terlihat seperti akan meledak. Ew.. menjijikan." Mello tidak habis pikir, jadi benda besar ini yang mereka bangga-banggakan dan pamerkan di depan kaum pria? Yang benar saja...

Mello menyentuh dadanya dengan ekspresi geli dan jijik secara bersamaan, tepat pada saat itu pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh Alice dan Laura yang membawakan sarapan paginya. Mulut keduanya terbuka lebar, hendak mengeluarkan sepatah kalimat sapaan untuk Nyonya tersayang mereka, namun keinginan mereka terhenti saat melihat kegiatan aneh yang dilakukan oleh Nyonya mereka.

Sudah dua kali mereka melihat Mello bertingkah aneh seperti itu. Mello hanya tersenyum kikuk dan segera menurunkan kedua tangannya. 'Semoga saja mereka tidak berpikir aku mesum.'

"Ahaha... selamat pagi Nyonya. Pagi yang cerah, kami membawakan sarapan untuk Nyonya." Alice berjalan masuk dengan hati-hati sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk sang Ratu rumah.

"Roti bakar telur dan segelas susu hangat untuk Nyonya." Laura membawakan gelas susunya, berjalan mengikuti Alice dari belakang dan meletakannya di meja.

Kemudian, pandangan Alice bergulir mengidentifikasi ruangan Mello yang tiba-tiba tampak berantakan. "Ya ampun, Nyonya!" Gadis itu menutup mulutnya penuh keterjutan melihat pakaian-pakaian mahal Mello berserakan di lantai. Sedangkan, si pemilik pakaian mahal itu hanya menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas.

Laura ikut terkejut melihatnya, seingatnya pakaian-pakaian itu adalah pakaian kesayangan Mello yang biasanya digunakan olehnya setiap saat, meskipun terkesan norak. "Nyonya, apakah ada penyusup masuk dan menghancurkan lemari Nyonya?"

"Iya, siapa orang yang berani membuang pakaian mahal Nyonya? Kita adukan pada Tuan besar nanti." Alice menimpali perkataan Laura yang disambut anggukan setuju temannya.

Mello melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku yang melakukannya. Kenapa?" Gadis itu mengangkat dagunya menantang.

Lagi-lagi, Laura dan Alice hanya bisa terkejut mendengar perkataan yang baru saja didengar oleh mereka. Tidak salah dengar, kan? Pakaian mahal yang selalu digunakannya setiap hari dibuang begitu saja? _Well_ , mereka sedikit merasa lega dan senang mengetahui selera pakaian Nyonya mereka sudah naik satu tingkat. Setidaknya tidak akan menjadi bahan gosip dari wanita-wanita pergaulan kelas atas nanti.

Mello mendengus gusar, kakinya menendang pakaian sampah itu dengan asal. "Tolong bakar ini semua." Setelah mengucapkan perintah mutlaknya, Mello berjalan melengos masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut dua pelayannya. Sontak keduanya langsung berlari kecil mengikuti Mello dan berdiri di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

"Nyonya?! Yang benar dibakar??" Alice tidak dapat membulatkan matanya lebih dari yang ia lakukan saat ini.

"Kami tidak salah dengar, kan?" Laura menatap ragu punggung Mello.

Dari cermin kamar mandi, Mello melihat keduanya mengekorinya dan mulai mengeluarkan suara berisik yang terdengar seperti gonggongan anjing. Menjengkelkan! Mello meraih sisir yang terletak di atas wastafel dan mulai menyisir rambut pirangnya. "Diam dan lakukan perintahku!"

"Tapi Nyonya... dulu Nyonya pernah bilang pada kami untuk jangan menyentuh barang-barang Nyonya."

"Benar, lagi pula pakaian Nyonya harganya sangat fantastis. Apa Nyonya tidak sayang?"

Tangan Mello menggenggam erat gagang kayu sisirnya hingga terdengar suara retakan yang hanya mampu didengar olehnya.

"Nyonya tolong pikirkan sekali lagi..."

"Kalau kami membakarnya... Nyonya pakai baju apa?"

Mello menggertakan giginya kuat-kuat, bersamaan dengan itu gunung amarah dalam diri Mello mengamuk dan memuntahkan laharnya. "KU BILANG LAKUKAN APA YANG KU SURUH, _IDIOT_!"

_Prang!_

"Kyaaa!!"

"Nyonya!"

Sebuah sisir kayu yang berada di tangan Mello melayang begitu cepat meretakkan cermin yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?"

Bagaikan ditarik oleh sebuah gravitasi, emosi Mello hilang begitu saja lenyap dalam dirinya ketika mendengar suara halus menyapa lembut gendang telinganya. Tidak tahu kenapa ia harus terpana mendengar suara itu. Terdengar begitu tenang namun tegas dan lembut.

Detik berikutnya suara Laura dan Alice saling bersahutan melihat pemilik suara yang begitu mereka kenal.

"Tuan besar!" Laura dan Alice menutup mulut mereka bersamaan, terkejut melihat kehadiran seorang pria di depan pintu kamar. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau kedatangan Tuan mereka akan secepat ini.

Tubuh Mello tersentak mendengar perkataan Laura di ambang pintu. Manik birunya melebar terkejut, orang yang mengaku menjadi suaminya telah datang. Batin gadis itu menjerit keras, berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang panjang karena terlalu banyak bekerja. Badan Mello menggigil kencang membayangkan seperti apa rupa suaminya.

Bagaimana kalau benar-benar orang tua seperti Soichiro atau Watari atau Roger? Mello menjerit dalam hati, seharusnya ia kabur saja dari rumah ini dan hidup dengan identitas lain.

Mata Laura mencuri lirikan singkat pada seorang pria berjas formal berambut hitam yang berdiri di belakang Tuan mereka. Semburat merah meghiasi wajah cantiknya.

'Ya Tuhan, Tuan Gevanni semakin tampan saja.'

"Ehem!"

Lamunan Laura terbuyarkan mendengar deheman pria di hadapannya.

"Di mana istriku?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia melangkah masuk membuat Laura dan Alice bergeser ke samping, membuka jalan untuk Tuan mereka lewat.

"Eum... Nyonya ada di..."

Sepasang manik abu-abu tajamnya bergulir memeriksa setiap ruangan sebelum akhirnya atensinya sepemuhnya terfokuskan pada siluet perempuan berambut pirang di dalam kamar mandi. Matanya mengerjap perlahan memperhatikan tubuh mungil yang tengah memunggunginya itu.

Sebuah pemandangan yang mampu memberikan hiasan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya, telapak tangannya terangkat menutupi wajah pucatnya yang bersemu merah.

"Istriku?"

Bagaikan hembusan angin yang membuat seluruh bulu kuduk Mello meremang mendengar sebutan yang sangat menggelikan itu. Tiba-tiba, Mello berlari keluar dari kamar mandi, menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam tanpa ingin melihat wajah pria di belakangnya. Tanpa mempedulikan empat orang yang tengah melemparkan tatapan bingung ke arahnya, ia naik ke atas ranjang, meraih sebuah bantal besar. Dengan posisi memunggungi dan bersimpuh, Mello mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam sembari berteriak histeris.

"Pergi kau! Aku tidak ingin melihat mu dasar tua bangka jahanam! Aku bukan istrimu!"

Keempat orang itu nampak terkejut mendengar teriakan dan seruan kasar yang keluar dari mulut Mello. Sekilas pemilik wajah pucat itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa mendengar seruan kasar yang ditujukan kepadanya, namun kedua ujung alisnya mengerut samar.

"Apa? Tua bangka?" Pria itu berbisik pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Mello menggeram samar kemudian tersentak kaget saat merasakan ada sebuah tekanan di ujung ranjangnya disusul dua tangan besar yang menarik lengannya. "Mello, lihat saya."

' _What the fuck...._ '

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Mello menghardik dengan suara keras, menyentak tubuhnya ke kiri untuk membebaskan dirinya.

"Mello, lihat saya," ulangnya untuk kedua kalinya.

Bibir Mello menipis kesal, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungguh, ia tidak siap harus melihat pria tua mesum menjadi suaminya. "Aku bilang tidak mau!" Gadis itu berseru dengan nada setengah berteriak. Entah sekuat apa pita suaranya.

Pria itu tidak merespon apapun, menatap punggung Mello dengan ekspresi datar. Tiba-tiba, ia meraih lengan kurus Mello.

"Keparat! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Mello memberontak sekuat tenaga saat tubuhnya ditarik ke balakang dengan paksa. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, melayangkan pukulan, dan dorongan sebagai bentuk perlawanannya.

Gevanni, Laura, dan Alice yang menyaksikan adegan drama di hadapan mereka hanya bisa terdiam mematung. Melihat bagaimana Mello tetap bersikeras menutup matanya sambil memukul tubuh pria berambut putih itu.

"Buka mata mu, Mello." Ia membiarkan tubuhnya menerima pukulan keras Mello tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!"

Gadis itu terus berteriak histeris sampai akhirnya kedua matanya yang terpejam erat menunjukkan sepasang iris birunya yang melebar penuh keterjutan merasakan benda kenyal mendarat di bibirnya.

Hal yang pertama kali dilihat olehnya adalah sepasang iris abu-abu yang setengah tertutup oleh kelopak mata. Mello merasakan napasnya tercekat melihat warna rambut putih milik pria itu. Matanya melebar penuh keterjutan seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan. Meskipun ia hidup lagi dan berpindah tubuh menjadi seorang perempuan, otaknya masih bekerja dengan sangat bagus untuk dapat mengenali seseorang yang tengah menciumnya.

Sesaat setelah ciuman mereka dihentikan oleh pihak dominan, Mello kembali tersadar dari keterjutannya. Kedua pupilnya melebar penuh keterjutan.

"Near...?" Suaranya hampir tidak dapat didengar, nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan angin. Bibir Mello terbuka setengah, kelopak matanya mengerjap pelan, ia terdiam beberapa saat untuk memproses sesuatu di dalam otaknya.

Sedangkan laki-laki dewasa itu, Near, mencoba untuk menarik atensi Mello dari lamunannya. "Ada apa?"

Satu sudut bibir Mello bergetar dan terangkat ke atas, mengeluarkan sebuah suara sarkastik. "Oh ya Tuhan, aku pasti sedang bermimpi!" Telapak tangan kanannya menepuk pelan dahinya, mengabaikan kedua lengannya yang dicekal oleh Near. "Hei, kenapa kau muncul di mimpi ku?"

"Mello, ini bukan-"

Mello menempelkan satu jarinya di depan bibir Near, melemparkan tatapan datarnya. "Ssh! Diam. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar dan bangun dari mimpi buruk ini."

Near melepaskan cekalannya dari lengan Mello saat gadis itu berusaha membebaskan dirinya dan memutuskan berbaring sebentar. Fokusnya terpusatkan pada Mello yang mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membangunkannya, justru membiarkannya tersadar dengan sendirinya bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi atau berkhayal.

Selama hampir dua menit orang-orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut hanya terdiam tanpa bergerak seinci pun. Selama itu pula, Mello tidak bisa tidur, bola matanya mulai bergulir resah disusul gelombang kerutan di dahinya. Tiba-tiba, Mello menegakkan tubuhnya, saling beradu tatapan dengan Near yang masih setia di hadapannya.

"Haha..." Mello mengeluarkan sebuah tawa yang dibuat-buat. "Aku tidak bermimpi." Pandangannya menerawang lurus masuk ke dalam lapisan iris abu-abu milik Near. Bagai sebuah kaca yang dapat memantulkan wajahnya di sana. "Tidak mungkin. Pasti seseorang sedang berusaha memanipulasi ingatan ku saat aku tidak sadar."

Selagi gadis itu sibuk meracau tanpa arah, tangan Near bergerak menyentuh lengan Mello, kali ini lebih lembut, melingkarkan jarinya di sekitar lengan kurus itu. Kemudian, tangannya yang lain menyetuh ujung poni pirang itu disusul kepalanya yang ditundukkan. Jemari pucatnya menyibakkan poni Mello, sepintas telihat ujung kedua alisnya saling menukik ke bawah. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius kala matanya menangkap memar merah di ujung dahi istrinya.

"Kepalanya pasti terkena benturan keras." Near mengatakan sederet kalimat yang mampu membuatnya mendengar ketiga orang bawahannya terkesiap. Bila melihat respon mereka, sepertinya baik Alice maupun Laura tidak mengetahui apa pun atau Dokter Mikami memang sengaja tidak memberi tahu mereka.

Mello yang pada saat itu tersadar langsung menyentuh ujung keningnya dan langsung meringis pelan merasakan nyeri menjalar di kepalanya. Near melakukan gerakan sigap dengan menurunkan tangan Mello dari dahinya. Seingatnya ia tidak merasakan apa-apa tadi. Ia juga tidak sadar jika ada luka di anggota tubuhnya.

Near kemudian menoleh untuk menatap wajah dua pelayan pribadi Mello yang tengah kebingungan. "Apa Dokter Mikami tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang luka ini?"

Buru-buru Alice dan Laura menggeleng panik, takut-takut jika Tuan besar mereka marah, meskipun nyatanya sama sekali tidak pernah. "Tidak, Tuan. Tuan Dokter hanya mengatakan kalau Nyonya membutuhkan istirahat dan vitamin."

"Kalian ini bersekongkol ya?" Mello mendengus sinis, mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang mendera kepalanya. Iris biru tajamnya bergantian menatap ke arah pelayannya dan Near. "Pasti aku sedang dipermainkan," lanjutnya.

"Jangan bercanda." Near berucap tegas, memicu secuil api kecil kemarahan dalam diri Mello.

"Bercanda katamu?! Aku serius! Aku terbangun di tempat dan tubuh asing! Kenapa tidak ada yang mempercayaiku?!" Mello membalas ucapan Near dengan nada kasar dan tinggi.

Mendengar pertengkaran kedua pasangan suami-istri itu membuat Alice meringis. Sebenarnya, bukan hal baru melihat hubungan keduanya tidak harmonis, keduanya menikah tanpa perasaan. Hanya sebatas sebuah kertas perjanjian yang diubuhi tanda tangan keduanya dan timbal-balik untuk mereka berdua.

Hanya saja, Mello tidak pernah berteriak atau memaki meskipun tidak mencintai Near. Sifat gadis itu biasanya dingin dan tidak meluapkan lahar amarahnya seperti sekarang. Mereka berdua jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama, hanya pada sebuah kesempatan seperti makan malam atau menghadiri pesta penting keduanya akan berusaha mendekat.

Tapi, Alice baru kali melihat sebuah kebencian kuat yang terpancar di kedua bola mata Mello. Seperti memiliki dendam yang tersimpan selama bertahun-tahun.

Near membalas tatapan Mello dengan perasaan gusar. "Mello sengaja mempermainkan saya?"

"Apa?" Mello berucap dengan nada tidak percaya. "Mempermainkan mu? Aku? Hei, halo... kau tidak mabuk atau terbentur sesuatu, kan?" Nyatanya dirinya lah yang terbentur sesuatu hingga membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Near setelah mendengar ucapan sarkastik Mello. Pria itu nampak menyembunyikan sesuatu yang akan ditanyakan pada sesosok gadis di hadapannya, namun tak kunjung ia lontarkan. Selama beberapa saat keadaan menjadi sangat hening, keduanya saling menukar tatapan tak tertebak. Hingga kemudian Near berdiri dari ranjang, membuat Mello mengikuti setiap pergerakan yang dibuat oleh pria itu.

"Tunggu di sini. Saya ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Mello." Near melirik sekilas ke arah Mello yang diam mematung. Tanpa menunggu balasan Mello, ia segera berjalan keluar dari kamar istrinya, diikuti oleh Gevanni yang membawa tas kerjanya.

Ketegangan itu membuat Alice dan Laura spontan menghembuskan napas mereka lega. Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka melihat Near mengeluarkan emosi lain dari wajahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, jantung ku sempat berhenti berdetak." Laura berbisik pelan sambil memberikan usapan pelan di dadanya.

"Iya... sama."

Keduanya sibuk berbincang-bincang tanpa menyadari Mello yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depan mereka. Laura dan Alice terperanjat kaget melihat tatapan datar Mello yang mengintimidasi keduanya.

"Eh?? Nyonya mau ke mana?" Pertanyaan Laura diabaikan begitu saja, tubuh kecilnya bergerak menyamping melewati celah di antara badan Laura dan Alice. Kaki-kaki telanjangnya berjalan cepat menyusuri lantai marmer yang berbalut karpet merah tanpa mempedulikan teriakan kedua pelayannya.

"Near sialan!" Mello mengumpat tertahan, kedua tangannya dikepalkan begitu erat, membayangkan ia akan menghancurkan kepala si albino itu. "Kau akan mati di tanganku! Lihat saja nanti!" desisnya tajam.

"Kalian berdua! Jangan ada yang berani mengikuti ku! Akan ku patahkan leher kalian nanti." Mello mengancam dua pelayannya yang berdiri mematung tanpa berani melangkah sedikit pun.

Badan Mello berbelok ke arah kanan dan menuruni anak tangga dengan gerakan cepat. Pertama, ia harus pergi dari sini. Ia tidak sudi tinggal satu rumah dengan Near, meskipun rumah ini sangat besar. Setelah itu, ia akan mencari informasi mengenai keluarganya dan memilih tinggal di sana.

[]

Tbc


	2. BAB 2 - Press F5 to Refresh

🎵 **NP** **: April - Feeling**

 ** _KEDUA_** kaki telanjangnya berdiri tegap di atas lantai keramik putih dingin. Tubuhnya berdiri tegap di antara pusaran orang-orang yang berjalan berlalu-lalang dengan setelan jas formal dan menjinjing tas _branded_ besar. Ia tidak bisa lebih terperangah lagi saat turun dari lantai-lantai atas dan turun ke dasar lantai yang dikiranya adalah ruang tamu.

Namun, semua perkiraannya salah. Mello tidak menyangka bahwa tempat yang ia kira adalah rumah ternyata sekaligus kantor besar yang berdiri kokoh di bawah lantai kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya pada awalnya tempat ini hanyalah kantor pribadi milik Near, namun hal itu berubah sejak Near berencana untuk menikah, rupanya ia membangun rumah pribadinya di atas lantai perusahaannya.

Dan Mello tidak mengetahuinya, lebih tepatnya tidak mengingatnya. Dengan berdiri di depan anak tangga terakhir, Mello melangkah perlahan dengan raut wajah tidak percaya yang tergambar jelas. Belahan bibir ranumnya terbuka sedikit dengan pandangan matanya yang terlihat seperti terhipnotis.

Gadis itu kemudian berhenti tepat di tengah, menjadi pusat perhatian dari orang-orang yang kemungkinan besar adalah karyawan, tamu, pengunjung, bahkan _client_. "Oke, ini gila." Mello menyentuh kedua sisi pelipisnya, menatap ngeri sekaligus takjub lantai paling atas gedung perusahaan Near.

Mello tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikir jenius Near, sangat jenius. Sampai-sampai Mello ingin sekali meledakkan bangunan ini. Bukan karena Mello malu karena telah turun ke lantai ini dan berdiri di hadapan orang-orang penting dengan menggunakan _lingerie_ , namun ia lebih merasa seperti dipermainkan.

Pandangan Mello terasa berputar, semakin dipikirkan semakin membuatnya akan gila. Tempat jni luar biasa mewah. Di sisi kanannya adalah meja resepsionis, tepat beberapa meter dari pintu keluar terdapat pancuran air dengan pahatan malaikat _cupid_ di atasnya. Kemudian, di sisi kirinya terdapat kursi panjang yang menempel di dinding, ditambah beberapa tamanam hias. Oke, tempat ini lebih terlihat seperti mall dibandingkan sebuah perusahaan.

Mello terdiam mematung beberapa detik, mengabaikan seluruh tatapan yang terpusat ke arahnya. Bola matanya bergulir cepat menyapu sekelilingnya hingga ia menangkap dua sosok pria berbalut seragam satpam. Sekali lagi, Mello mengusap kedua matanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya. "Jangan katakan padaku kalau aku melihat L dengan pakaian satpam," bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Jika penglihatannya tidak salah, maka yang berdiri di sisi kanan dan kiri pintu adalah L dan BB. Mereka berdua tengah membantu beberapa orang yang mengajukan pertanyaan. Yang benar saja....

Lantas, tanpa memperlama lagi, Mello segera melangkah cepat dan memustuskan untuk segera keluar dari gedung ini. Atensinya terpusatkan pada pintu keluar yang berada di depan matanya, kedua kakinya melangkah lebar-lebar hingga tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang berjalan dari arah kanan dan menabruk bahu mungilnya. Mello terkejut saat ia kehilangan keseimbangan, kemudian tubuhnya terhuyung ke samping dan hampir terjatuh di lantai jika saja orang tersebut tidak menahan lengannya kemudian menariknya mendekat.

"Maafkan saya, apakah ada yang terluka?"

Mello terkesiap, tubuhnya menempel di dada bidang lelaki itu yang berbalut setelan jas formal berwarna coklat dan dasi merah. Selama beberapa detik ia terdiam, aroma parfum maskulin yang menusuk indra penciumannya membuat Mello hampir bersin. Dengan cepat ia segera menutup hidungnya dan berdiri menjauh.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Maaf aku tidak melihat jalan." Mello menjawab seadanya tanpa mengangkat wajahnya sembari menggosok hidungnya, ia terlalu malas untuk berbasa-basi dengan orang lain. Namun, ada yang mengganjal di perasaannya. Lagi-lagi, ia merasa tidak asing dengan suara ini, tapi Mello tidak siap untuk menghadapi kekonyolan lain yang berada di hadapannya.

Lelaki dewasa berambut coklat yang berdiri di hadapannya sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mengintip wajah Mello di balik helaian rambut pirangnya. "Eh? Anda istri dari Tuan Nate River?"

Tangan kanan Mello menyentuh siku kirinya, memberikan remasan pelan guna mengusir perasaan tidak nyaman. Bibirnya yang menipis keras kemudian terbuka perlahan, mengeluarkan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Ya."

Mello tidak mengharapkan adanya jawaban balasan setelah ini. Ia hanya ingin segera terbebas dari Near. Dibandingkan harus melayani Near setiap malam, ia lebih sudi menjual tubuhnya ke pria kaya berhidung belang. Seinci kulit tubuhnya pun tidak akan ia biarkan disentuh oleh pria albino itu.

Saat Mello hendak melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba pria itu kembali bersuara yang membuat tubuhnya mematung diam.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Light Yagami. Saya adalah teman perusahaan suami Anda, Nyonya River."

Kedua pupil mata Mello melebar penuh keterjutan, detak jantungnya meningkat tajam hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Setelah Teru Mikami, sekarang ia bertemu Light Yagami yang merupakan 'Kira Pertama'. Yagami adalah orang yang dianggap Tuhan oleh Teru Mikami. Orang yang telah membunuh L dan memanipulasi dua wanita dengan segala tipu dayanya.

Kemalangan apalagi yang menimpa Mello untuk ketiga kalinya. Apakah ia harus berlari kabur atau berteriak? Tapi, jika ia tidak salah dengar tadi Light mengatakan bahwa ia adalah teman perusahaan Near? Benarkah? Atau ini adalah bagian dari rencana mereka untuk menjebaknya?

"Kira..." Mello bergumam dengan suara yang pelan namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh pendengar Light.

Pria itu lantas tersenyum lembut. "Ah... iya, saya adalah direktur dari Kira Corp. Anda benar sekali, Nyonya."

Mata Mello bergerak ke atas, menatap Light dengan pandangan was-was. Tidak biasanya ia bereaksi sangat lambat seperti ini. Jika ada sesuatu yang mengancamnya, maka dengan sigap Mello akan melumpuhkan orang itu sebelum membahayakan nyawanya. Namun, sekarang ia sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya dibuat tidak berkutik, seluruh ototnya dilemahkan oleh perasaan takutnya.

Light yang melihat reaksi aneh dari bahasa tubuh gadis di hadapannya mengernyit heran. Gelagatnya terlihat seperti ketakutan dan bingung. Light merasa tidak pernah membuat suatu kesalahan saat mereka bertemu terakhir kalinya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Wajah Anda terlihat pucat dan berkeringat." Light mengulurkan tangannya, berniat untuk memeriksa keadaan Mello, namun gadis itu tersentak dan berjengit menghindarinya.

Pria berdarah Jepang itu kembali menarik tangannya menjauh. Sesaat, pandangannya jatuh pada tubuh gadis kecil itu, memperhatikan bagian yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilihat oleh matanya. Namun dengan pakaian yang terbuka seperti itu, tidak dapat menyalahkan mata orang lain untuk tidak ikut memandangnya lebih lama.

Bagaimana pun, ia tetaplah lelaki dewasa yang normal. Sedikit banyak lekukan tubuh polos di balik pakaian sensual itu akan membuat darahnya berdesir cepat. Light hendak mengeluarkan rentetan pertanyaan namun ia kembali mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat saat melihat seseorang datang ke arah mereka.

"Mello!"

Gadis itu tersentak mendengar suara familiar yang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan. Kedua matanya kembali melotot dan menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara. Di sana, ia melihat Near dan Gevanni keluar dari lift dengan membawa sebuah selimut tipis di tangannya dan berjalan cepat.

Mello berdecak kesal melihat kehadiran orang yang sangat ia benci. Seharusnya ia bergerak lebih cepat dan bergegas kabur dari gedung ini. Ia tidak tahu kalau akan bertemu dengan Light di tempat seperti ini.

Mello terdiam beberapa saat seolah tersihir oleh kehadiran Near, seluruh tubuhnya dibuat tidak berkutik selama beberapa detik. Kemudian, tanpa diduga, Mello lantas berlari dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Light yang membuat beberapa orang terkejut, termasuk dirinya.

'Apa yang sedang ku lakukan?!' Mello menjerit histeris dalam hati.

Sungguh, tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri, otaknya baru saja memproses tindakan bodoh yang ia lakukan. Mello merutuki kebodohannya, sekarang ia merasakan rasa malu luar biasa menghantam harga dirinya, ditambah kedua tangannya memegang erat jas Light.

Near terlihat terkejut beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ekspresinya kembali datar. "Mello, kemari." Near membuka kedua tangannya sedikit lebar, sebuah selimut tipis berwarna pink pastel tersampir di lengannya.

Mello mendelik lebar melihat Near yang menyuruhnya datang ke pelukannya. Tidak akan pernah! Menatapnya saja jijik dan enggan, apalagi harus jatuh ke pelukannya. Mello melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Near, berharap pria itu segera menyerah dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

" _Never_!" desis Mello tajam.

Tidak ada perubahan setitik emosi di pancaran mata Near sedikit pun. "Mello, _come here_." Near kembali melontarkan kalimat kedua sebagai peringatan.

Mello menggertakan giginya kesal, ia sama sekali tidak peduli jika semakin banyak orang yang menaruh perhatian mereka ke arahnya. " _I said no_! _Just leave me alone_!"

Pupil mata pemilik rambut putih itu tampak sedikit melebar. "Mello?" Kedua sudut alis Near saling menukik ke bawah, mengabaikan tatapan tidak suka yang dilayangkan oleh istrinya. "Saya tidak akan meninggalkan Mello. Saya adalah suami Mello dan Mello adalah istri saya."

" _Bullshit_!" Mello menjerit keras, membuat beberapa orang terkejut mendengarnya. Bertengkar di gedung utama kantor perusahaan Wammy, di hadapan semua orang, Mello sama sekali tidak peduli. Jika itu dapat menghancurkan Near, maka akan ia lakukan dengan senang hati.

Mello mengendurkan cengkramannya pada jas Light, jari telunjuknya bergerak menunjuk ke arah Near. "Aku bukan istrimu! Aku tidak sudi menikah dengan albino aneh seperti mu!" Tanpa menurunkan nada suaranya, ia kembali melontarkan kalimat kejam yang mampu membuat siapa pun sakit hati mendengarnya. "Aku tahu akal busukmu, Near! Kau pasti ingin menjebakku dan menghancurkan ku, kan?! Aku tahu kau sangat pintar dan ingin menjadi detektif terhebat di dunia!"

"Saya sudah menjadi detektif terhebat di dunia sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu, Mello." Ia berucap dengan nada lembut tanpa emosi.

Emosi Mello kian meledak-ledak melihat Near sama sekali tidak goyah.

"Ayo, sekarang Mello harus kembali untuk beristirahat." Near berjalan mendekat ke arah Mello, mengabaikan eksistensi Light yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Near meraih pergelangan tangan Mello dan menariknya dengan kekuatan sedang untuk membawa gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya.

Merasakan tubuhnya ditarik, Mello segera memberontak dengan kuat. "Lepaskan aku!" Cekalan Near terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya. Kedua mata tajam gadis itu menatap nyalang ke arah Near, kepalanya mendongak ke atas, melemparkan tatapan penuh kebencian ke wajah Near.

Sebuah selimut kecil yang tersampir di lengannya diambil olehnya dan dibuka ke samping. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, Near berusaha membungkus tubuh Mello yang sejak tadi menjadi sebuah tontonan gratis bagi kaum pria di sana.

"Jangan menyentuh ku!" Mello bergerak menjauhi jangkauan Near.

"Mello," panggil pria itu dengan nada suara memperingati. "Saya tidak ingin tubuh istri saya dijadikan bahan fantasi liar oleh kaum laki-laki. Kemari." Satu langkah Near berjalan mendekati Mello, begitu pula gadis itu melangkah mundur.

Seluruh adegan pertengkaran mereka meredam suasana ramai di dalam kantor. Orang-orang yang berada di sana menghentikan aktivitas mereka untuk memusatkan atensi mereka pada dua orang yang tengah bertengkar.

Kemudian, Mello berkacak pinggang, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggulnya dan mengangkat dagunya menantang. "Apa peduli mu, hah?! Ini adalah tubuh ku! Aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang ku mau!"

"Mello adalah istri saya. Saya tidak suka jika milik saya dilihat oleh orang lain."

"Sejak kapan aku adalah milikmu, Near! Aku bukanlah barang!"

"Saya sudah menikahi Mello, jadi saya berhak atas Mello."

"Bedebah! Aku sama sekali tidak mencintai manusia aneh seperti mu!"

"Apa pun yang Mello katakan tidak akan merubah keputusan saya."

Kedua tangan Mello mengepal erat. "Dasar tikus putih sialan! Berhenti mengatakan bahwa aku adalah milikmu! Berhenti bersandiwara dan membodohiku!"

Near menangkap lengan Mello asal dan menariknya paksa yang membuat gadis itu memberontak kasar. Mello menepis selimut yang berada di tangan Near dan menginjak-injaknya dengan gusar, lalu menendangnya menjauh. Setelahnya, gadis berambut pirang itu kembali menoleh, melemparkan seringaian menantang.

"Kenapa?" Mello memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, berusaha untuk memancing sisi emosi Near yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Mello ingin tahu, seberapa lama Near dapat menahan amarahnya. Ia ingin segera melepaskan topeng yang digunakan oleh si pria pucat itu. Mello mengangkat tangannya, menyisir surai pirangnya dengan jemari lentiknya. "Kalau aku mau, aku juga bisa bertelanjang di sini. Kau mau melihatnya, suamiku?" Mello menekankan kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya dengan nada mengejek.

Perkataan Mello bagaikan sambaran petir dari langit yang membuat siapapun langsung terdiam mematung mendengarnya. Seolah tidak percaya dengan perkataan berani yang dilontarkan oleh istri sang detektif terhebat di dunia.

Bisikan-bisikan mengganggu bagaukan nyamuk yang berterbangan di telinga membuat seringaian Mello kian melebar. Normalnya, ia tidak menyukai orang-orang yang berbisik dan membicarakan tentang dirinya. Namun, saat ini Mello berusaha menekan amarahnya untuk melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh Near. Jika Near marah maka itu akan merusak reputasinya sebagai detektif terhormat, apalagi jika Near sampai menceraikannya di depan semua orang.

Satu sudut bibir Mello diturunkan ke bawah, berganti dengan bibirnya yang dimajukan dengan gaya sok imut. Mello meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping pinggangnya, berusaha menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya sebagai atensi yang harus difokuskan saat ini.

Near yang berdiri empat langkah dari Mello hanya mengamati dengan ekspresi datarnya. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sang legendaris tengah berpikir dengan segala persen kemungkinan di dalam otaknya. Sedetik kemudian, wajah Near terlihat terkesiap, bibirnya terbuka sedikit dengan kedua alisnya yang terangkat ke atas saat melihat kedua tangan Mello bergerak ke belakang dan melepaskan kaitan _bra_ yang menempel di punggungnya.

Dalam sepersekian detik, langkah kaki Near melesat cepat, mengulurkan kedua tangan panjangnya untuk meraih tubuh mungil Mello dan membawanya ke dalam dekapannya dengan erat. Dua iris biru itu melebar terkejut, wajahnya ditenggelamkan paksa dalam dada bidang Near. Ia merasakan telapak tangan pucat itu berusaha menutupi punggung polosnya yang terhalang kain tipis transparan.

"Maaf." Near membungkukkan badannya ke arah Light dan beberapa orang di sana. "Istri saya baru saja mengalami sedikit kecelakaan dan koma selama beberapa hari. Sepertinya ia sedang _shock_ , saya akan membawanya kembali ke kamar." Light ikut membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam sembari tersenyum kikuk.

Melihat Mello menurut dan tidak memberontak dalam dekapannya, Near lalu memilih untuk melepaskan jas hitamnya. Diletakannya kemeja besar itu di tubuh Mello, tubuhnya yang tinggi itu membungkuk sedikit guna mengaitkan dua kancing kemejanya. Melihat perlakuan Near yang sangat tiba-tiba dan di luar perkiraannya membuat Mello sepenuhnya bungkam.

Gadis itu tidak memberikan perlawanan ketika Near kembali mempererat dekapannya pada bahunya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia kalah lagi. Rencananya untuk menghancurkan Near di depan mata semua orang gagal begitu saja. Dengan mudahnya pria albino itu berhasil membalikkan keadaan, membuat Mello diam tidak berkutik sekaligus.

Seperti batu yang menghantamnya dari belakang, gadis itu tersentak mendengar setiap kalimat yang mengalir dari mulut Near. Koma? Apa ia benar-benar koma dan mengalami amnesia? Mello mengusir pikiran konyol yang mengganggunya itu, ia saja masih ingat dengan jelas rasa sakit dari api yang menggerogoti tubuh sebelah kirinya. Apa ia gila?

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Near membawa Mello kembali ke lantai atas, menarik tubuh mungil yang tenggelam dalam jas hitamnya ke arah lift. Orang-orang kembali pada aktivitas mereka masing-masing, begitu pula Light yang berjalan ke meja resepsionis dan berbicara pada salah satu karyawan wanita di sana.

Mello mengikuti langkah kaki Near dengan sedikit terseok, rencananya untuk kabur dari tempat terkutuk itu digagalkan oleh Near. Semua digagalkan oleh Near hanya dalam satu sapuan!

_Hell no!_

Mello hampir saja menjambak surai putih Near dan mencakar-cakar wajah menyebalkan si albino itu. Ia harus meredam amarahnya untuk sesaat, setelah ini ia harus memikirkan rencana selanjutnya. Kali ini harus berjalan dengan baik.

Pertama-tama, memanfaatkan dua pelayan pribadinya. Dengan begitu ia bisa terbebas dari pernikahan konyol ini. Pandangan Mello jatuh ke arah tangan besar Near yang memeluk bahunya erat, berbagai jenis sumpah serapah kasar dalam dua belas bahasa asing diucapkan di dalam hatinya.

Ingin rasanya melayangkan tinjuan bebas tepat di pipi Near. Membayangkan ia melakukan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum lebar tanpa sadar. Dari ujung ekor matanya, Near dapat melihat gadis itu tersenyum lebar meskipun tengah menunduk. Near yakin jika ada yang rusak dengan salah satu sel syaraf otak Mello.

Di saat ia sedang asyik membayangkan ia menghajar Near, tiba pintu lift itu terbuka. Perhatiannya tertarik pada sepasang kaki jenjang dan mulus yang berbalut _high heels_ hitam melangkah keluar dari dalam lift. Suara _heels_ saling beradu dengan lantai keramik dingin di lantai menimbulkan suara yang terdengar sedikit menggoda.

Pandangan Mello bergulir naik ke atas, memperhatikan belahan rok di samping paha wanita itu, menampilkan betapa indahnya sang pemilik kaki indah itu. Kulitnya terlihat putih bersih bak seorang model. Kemudian, pinggangnya sangat kecil, blazer hitam yang membalut tubuhnya sukses mengekspos keindahan pinggulnya. Mello sempat dibuat terperangah melihat tubuh indah itu untuk beberapa saat, jika dibandingkan tubuh barunya, tubuh wanita di hadapannya jauh lebih seksi dan tinggi.

Perlahan iris biru Mello naik memperhatikan bagaimana kemeja putih yang terlihat begitu ketat membungkus dada besar wanita itu, dua kancing atas dibuka menampilkan sedikit belahan yang mengintip dari baliknya. Meskipun tidak perlu menampilkan seluruh belahannya, namun pakaian yang digunakannya cukup menunjukkan kemolekan tubuh wanita itu. Sangat berisi.

Tiba saat melihat warna merah yang menghiasa bibir wanita itu membuat kerutan kasar di dahi Mello. Hal yang membuatnya menahan napas adalah ketika melihat potongan rambut pendek yang sangat ia kenal. Tidak, melihat bentuk tubuhnya saja Mello sudah merasakan kejanggalan yang luar biasa mencekik lehernya. Gadis itu memaksakan untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu dengan tatapan seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam legam.

Untuk sepersekian detik, Mello mendelikkan matanya lebar-lebar. Bagai ditampar oleh satu kenyataan baru dengan sangat menyakitkan tepat di wajahnya. Penglihatannya sama sekali tidak salah, wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya tidak lain adalah salah satu orang yang pernah berurusan dengannya. Orang yang pernah merenggut nyawanya dan menuliskan namanya di secarik kertas buku kematian. Orang yang terjebak dalam tipu daya Light.

"Nona Kiyomi, selamat pagi." Gevanni tersenyum ramah, memberikan sapaan yang selalu ia lakukan pada setiap karyawan yang bertemu dengannya.

Wanita itu... wanita licik itu bernama Kiyomi Takada. Mello tidak akan pernah melupakan suara dan bentuk wajah wanita itu.

'Jalang itu!' Mello mengepalkan kedua tangannya tanpa sadar. Kenapa di saat seperti ini, ia harus bertemu tiga orang yang sangat ia benci? Sang Dewi Kira.

Kiyomi tersenyum ramah, ia menggeser tubuhnya ke arah samping kemudian membungkuk hormat ke arah Near. "Selamat pagi, Tuan Near."

Near mengangguk sekilas membalas sapaan dari sekretarisnya. Bukan tanpa alasan Near mengangkat Kiyomi sebagai sekretaris pribadinya, wanita itu sangat berkompeten dan memiliki ide yang strategis. Sering ia memberikan ide _out of box_ yang luar biasa hingga bisa mendapatkan apresiasi dari sang detektif muda itu.

Telah terhitung Kiyomi berhasil membangkitkan lima perusahaan dari keterpurukan dalam. Di umurnya 24 tahun ia berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikan masternya di universitas paling bergengsi di dunia dengan beasiswa penuh. Kemudian, diberikan banyak tawaran untuk bekerja dengan posisi tinggi dan gaji menggiurkan. Namun, Kiyomi memilih untuk bekerja sama dengan sang detektif.

"Ah... saya tadi pergi ke ruangan Anda, tapi pintunya terkunci jadi saya memutuskan untuk menunggu Anda di bawah." Kiyomi tersenyum lembut seraya menyerahkan berkas-berkas coklat yang berada digenggamannya kepada Gevanni.

"Terimakasih, Nona Takada. Saya mengharapkan proposal kerja sama dengan Tuan Yagami segera terselesaikan minggu ini."

"Baik, saya mengerti, Tuan." Kiyomi mengangguk patuh, kemudian tatapannya beralih ke arah Mello. Sejak tadi ia merasakan tatapan tidak bersahabat yang dilayangkan oleh gadis itu ke arahnya. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Nyonya River," ucap Kiyomi dengan sopan.

Tanpa sadar, Mello mendesis tajam melihat tingkah wanita muda di hadapannya.

Wanita berdarah Jepang itu masih mempertahankan kedua sudut bibirnya. "Anda pasti adalah istri dari Tuan River? Sangat cantik." Kiyomi melontarkan kalimat pujian yang seharusnya begitu disukai oleh Mello. Kalimat yang membuat tubuhnya melambung tinggi dan mampu membuat dagunya terangkat kian meninggi.

Namun, Mello sama sekali tidak menjawab perkataan dari Kiyomi, meninggalkan ekspresi tak terbaca di wajahnya, kemudian jemari-jemarinya bergerak cepat melepaskan kaitan kancing jas milik Near. Tanpa diduga, Mello menerjang Kiyomi yang membuat wanita itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh di lantai.

Pekikan terkejut keluar dari bibir Kiyomi merasakan rambutnya ditarik begitu kasar, satu tangannya menahan tangan kiri Mello yang berusaha untuk mencakar wajahnya.

"Wanita jalang! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" Mello berteriak keras tepat di wajah Kiyomi, mengabaikan suara ribut orang-orang yang terkejut melihat tindakannya.

"Kyaaa! Lepaskan aku!" Kiyomi berusaha melepaskan jemari Mello yang menarik-narik rambutnya.

Near dan Gevanni yang melihat kejadian cepat itu langsung bergerak melerai keduanya.

"Mello!" Near menarik kedua lengan gadis itu, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat Mello dari rambut Kiyomi.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku harus membunuh Dewi Kira ini sebelum dia membunuhku!" Mello membebaskan satu tangan yang ditahan oleh Kiyomi. Tangan kiri Mello tiba-tiba terangkat ke atas, dengan cepat ia melayangkan satu tamparan menyakitkan di pipi kanan Kiyomi, meninggalkan bekas merah di sana.

"Aku tahu kau bekerjama sama dengan Light Yagami dan Teru Mikami, kan?! Aku tahu bahwa mereka adalah Kira!" Rambut pendek Kiyomi yang berada di genggaman Mello menjadi sangat kusut, rasa panas dan perih menjalar di area kulit kepala wanita cantik itu. Usahanya untuk melepaskan jambakan Mello dari rambutnya sia-sia, gadis itu memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar ketika marah.

"Mello! Hentikan!"

"Ah!" Mello terkesiap saat merasakan tubuhnya melayang ke atas menjauhi Kiyomi, ia memberontak hebat saat melihat Kiyomi yang tengah berusaha bangun dan dibantu oleh Gevanni.

Mello bergerak liar di dalam cengkraman Near, berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya. "Lepaskan aku, Near! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Mello mendelik marah, ia berusaha memberontak sekuat tenaga, namun cengkraman Near begitu kuat hingga terasa menyakitkan di kedua lengannya.

"Cukup! Mello harus istirahat! Kenapa membuat kekacauan terus?" Near berucap dengan tegas, kemudian mengunci tubuh Mello dengan satu tangannya. Merapatkan tubuh mungil itu di dalam dekapannya. "Gevanni, tolong panggilkan Dokter Mikami segera," perintah Near kemudian. Pria itu berusaha menahan amukan Mello yang tiba-tiba meledak, telapak tangan besarnya menahan dua pergelangan tangan kurus Mello hingga membuat gadis itu tidak dapat berkutik.

Napas Mello memburu cepat, wajahnya terlihat merah padam, ia melayangkan tatapan membunuh ke arah Kiyomi yang tengah dipapah menjauh oleh Gevanni. Kiyomi menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa pusing rambut hitamnya terlihat berantakan, terlihat satu goresan merah di daerah dadanya akibat kuku tajam Mello.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Nona Takada?" Gevanni memegang lengan wanita itu, salah satu tangan lainnya bergerak sigap melingkar di pinggang Kiyomi saat wanita itu hampir terjatuh saat berusaha berdiri dengan satu _high heels_ -nya yang patah.

Kiyomi meringis merasakan pipi dan kepalanya berdenyut panas. "Ah... iya saya tidak apa-apa, Tuan Gev."

Near berdiri perlahan sembari tetap menahan Mello yang berusaha menerjang Kiyomi saat wanita itu berjalan melewatinya. Tanpa sadar, tenaga Mello kian terkuras, tubuhnya mulai sedikit melemah di dalam pelukan Near, ia tidak lagi dapat memberontak kuat.

Rasanya seperti tidak makan selama seharian, energinya sangat mudah terkuras begitu cepatnya. Mello merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, ia tidak tahu jika berada di tubuh wanita sangat merepotkan.

"Tolong pegang kendali. Saya akan kembali nanti." Near memberikan Gevanni kekuasaan untuk mengendalikan situasi panas ini. Dengan segera pria itu mengangguk patuh dan membawa Kiyomi ke _rest room_ , dibantu oleh tiga orang karyawan wanita di sana.

Near menekan tombol lift dengan sikunya, ia melirik wajah Mello yang terlihat pucat. Satu telapak tangannya bergerak mengusap keringat dingin yang membasahi dahi gadis itu. Setitik perasaan khawatir terpancar jelas di pancaran kedua bola matanya.

Terdengar bunyi pintu lift terbuka, disusul beberapa orang yang keluar dari dalam ruangan kecil itu. Setelahnya, Near membawa Mello masuk ke dalam dan memencet tombol lift lantai yang menjadi area pribadinya.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan selama beberapa detik, membiarkan angin AC berhembus menggelitik kulit Mello yang tanpa proteksi apapun. Jas hitam yang diberikan oleh Near dihempaskannya ke lantai, dibuang asal sebelum menerjang ke arah Kiyomi tadi.

Pikiran Mello melayang ke mana-mana, sedikit menyesalkan perbuatannya yang gila dan terlalu tergesa-gesa. Seharusnya tadi ia menjebak sang Dewi Kira atau mencari waktu yang tepat untuk membunuh wanita sialan itu. Sekarang yang memenuhi pikirannya adalah bagaimana jika Kiyomi menuliskan namanya lagi di kertas _death_ _note_?

Bagaimana kalau dugaannya selama ini adalah benar? Mereka bertiga sedang menyusun rencana untuk menjebaknya?

Tanpa sadar pintu lift terbuka di lantai rumah mereka. Keduanya berjalan dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya berdiri di sebuah pintu kamar yang tertutup.

Near membuka pintu kamar pribadi milik mereka, membawa Mello yang berada di dekapannya untuk masuk dan melepaskannya. Tatapan gusar dilayangkan oleh gadis itu, ia berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Near tanpa melepaskan atensinya dari pria itu.

Bekas cengkraman berwarna merah melintang di kedua pergelangan tangan dan lengannya. Sedikit menyakitkan ketika amarahnya mulai reda. Ia tidak tahu jika manusia rapuh seperti Near memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar. Ia kira bahwa Near terlihat bak boneka porselen yang mudah patah jika dijatuhkan.

Dalam keheningan yang terasa mencekik, Mello melemparkan tatapan kesalnya melihat raut serius yang selalu terpatri di wajah Near. Rasa muak kembali mendominasi diri Mello melihat Near hanya diam di hadapannya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apa pun.

Bibir Mello menipis tajam. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Near?"

Sang lawan bicara terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan raut manis penuh emosi itu. Mello berdecak keras melihat Near bungkam dan hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, sungguh menjengkelkan. Ingin sekali ia menghantam wajah kering itu dengan meja.

"Apa yang Mello lakukan tadi?" Ekspresi wajah Near sedikit berubah, menunjukkan air mukanya yang terlihat kesal. Kedua alisnya menekuk ke bawah di balik helaian poni rambutnya. "Saya tida mengira kalau Mello akan melakukan tindakan bodoh di depan umum."

"Bodoh katamu?" Mello tertawa kasar, ia menatap Near dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Jemarinya bergerak menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan kasar, meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas pinggulnya. "Kau yang bodoh di sini, Near! Mereka semua yang telah membodohimu!" Mello menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Near dengan seruan kasar.

"Mereka semua adalah teman baik saya, Mello," balas Near kemudian.

Terdengar suara geraman samar keluar dari mulut gadis itu. "Apa yang terjadi dengan otak pintarmu, albino?! Kenapa kau menjadi sangat tolol seperti ini sih?!" Mello menjerit frustasi di akhir kalimatnya.

Sulit untuk melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah sang detektif muda itu. "Kiyomi Takada telah ikut dengan saya selama empat tahun sebagai sekretaris saya. Semua kinerja Nona Takada sangat bagus dan kompeten." Sebuah cibiran sarkas terdengar memgalun dan berusaha memotong sederet kalimat pujian dari mulut sang maestro, namun diabaikan olehnya. "Bagaimana bisa Mello menyerang dan memfitnah Nona Takada seperti itu?"

Mello kemudian berjalan mendekati Near dengan langkah cepat, mengangkat kepalanya ke atas untuk menatap tajam mata Near. Kedua kakinya berjinjit disusul jemari-jemarinya mencengkram kasar kerah kemeja Near. "Memfitnah?! Si jalang Takada itu adalah Dewi Kira, bodoh! Ia bisa saja menuliskan nama mu di buku _death note_ dengan bantuan Teru Mikami dan Light Yagami!"

"Saya tahu Mello begitu membenci Nona Takada karena saya sering pergi ke luar negeri dengannya untuk urusan pekerjaan. Tapi saya tidak menyangka kalau Tuan Yagami dan Dokter Mikami ikut menjadi alasan kebencian Mello. Apa maksud Mello? Ingin mempermalukan dan menjatuhkan nama baik saya di depan dunia?"

Tubuh Mello tersentak ke belakang merasakan kedua tangan dingin itu menyentuh lengannya, membuat tarikannya pada kemeja Near melonggar. Untuk sesaat, Mello merasa terintimidasi oleh sepasang mata abu-abu itu, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan takut pada orang yang menjadi saingan terberatnya.

Tunggu, apa yang dimaksud Near adalah dirinya cemburu pada si Takada? Mello mendengus geli mendengar ucapan tidak masuk akal dari bibir Near, mustahil ia cemburu dan mengemis perhatian albino angkuh itu.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Near." Mello membuang wajahnya ke samping, menghindari tatapan tajam pria yang menjadi suaminya itu.

"Saya harap Mello tidak sedang beralasan untuk menutupi kebohongan lainnya." Tiba-tiba nada suara Near membuat bulu kuduk Mello meremang, seperti terselip nada ancaman di dalamnya. Namun, Mello tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus setakut ini. Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak bisa memahami arti perkataan Near barusan.

Mello tahu jika yang dimaksudkan Near adalah ia sedang bersandiwara untuk mengalihkan kebohongan yang telah diketahui oleh Near. Tunggu, Mello bahkan tidak mengerti dan merasa tidak pernah berbohong pada Near.

"Berbohong apa maksudmu, Near?! Setelah mengatakan aku membodohimu sekarang kau menuduhku berbohong?!" Teriak Mello keras, mengabaikan rasa sakit di kakinya. Kuncian Near pada kedua lengan Mello membuatnya tidak bisa menjangkau wajah Near untuk menorehkan sebuah cakaran di wajah pucat pria itu.

"Saya tidak tahu apa yang membuat sifat Mello menjadi jahat seperti ini." Near membalas dengan nada tenang, namun cukup untuk membakar minyak dalam hati gadis itu.

"Apa?!" Mello berjengit kesal. Pertama, ia disebut sebagai pembohong dan sekarang jahat. "Kau... aku sangat membencimu!" Mello mendorong Near kasar hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kenapa Mello menyembunyikannya dari saya?"

Mello terkesiap melihat tatapan dingin dengan setitik kekecewaan yang terpancar di kedua iris kelabunya.

"Apa maksudmu, Near?" Suara Mello terdengar menggeram rendah, manik birunya bergerak mengikuti Near yang tengah berjalan ke arah nakas meja dan mengambil sebuah dokumen coklat asing.

Near menoleh ke arah Mello, satu alisnya terangkat ke atas bersamaan tangannya yang mengangkat dokumen itu ke udara seolah tengah mengamati perubahan air muka pada gadis di hadapannya.

Kemudian, berkas terbungkus amplop coklat dilemparkan oleh Near tiba-tiba ke arah ranjang. Ditatapnya Near dengan perasaan dongkol luar biasa, ia merasa dipermainkan saat ini.

"Kau merendahkan ku sekarang?!" Mello berteriak marah melihat bagaimana Near memperlakukannya selayaknya orang rendahan.

Near lantas melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap langsung kedua iris biru terang Mello, mencari celah kebohongan gadis itu. Near sedikit bingung melihat gelagat tubuh dan ekspresi Mello yang terlihat kebingungan bukan terkejut seperti seseorang yang tengah tertangkap basah.

"Saya harap Mello bisa menjelaskan apa itu," kata Near sambil menunjuk berkas itu dengan dagunya. Jari telunjuknya bergerak untuk memainkan rambut ikalnya.

Mello melirik sinis sebelum akhirnya berjalan pelan ke arah ranjang, meraih amplop coklat itu. Sebelumnya, ia membolak-balikan amplop itu untuk mengecek sesuatu. Dahinya tiba-tiba berkerut kasar, ia melihat sebuah logo rumah sakit besar di ujung bawah amplop itu.

Tunggu, apakah itu hasil pemeriksaan penyakitnya? Apakah ia didiagnosis mengalami penyakit kronis dan akan meninggal sebentar lagi? Jika benar, Mello menduga bahwa kenyataan ini disembunyikan oleh 'Mello asli' dari Near sehingga membuat pria itu terlihat kecewa.

Perlahan ia mulai membuka amplop coklat itu, tangannya sedikit bergetar menarik ujung kertas putih dari dalam. Jantungnya berdegub kencang, ia tidak siap untuk melihat kabar buruk yang harus ia hadapi lagi.

Apakah ia akan berakhir dengan nasib yang sama?

Apakah ia akan mati lagi?

Apakah ia harus menelan kenyataan pahit yang menyakitkan?

Apakah kehidupan barunya ini akan gagal lagi?

Mello telah bertekad untuk memperbaiki kesalahan dan kecerobihannya. Namun, insiden tadi sungguh di luar dugaan. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri atas perintah arus emosinya. Ia menyesal sekarang, sangat menyesal.

Jika harus mengalami kematian untuk kedua kalinya, maka ia ingin kembali saat ia masih kecil dulu. Bermain di Wammy House, mengerjai Roger, dan mencuri coklat dari dapur.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum menarik sepenuhnya kertas putih itu, tangannya mencengkram erat berusaha menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang mulai mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya.

Mata Mello bergulir perlahan, membaca satu per satu kalimat yang tertera di kertas itu hingga terhenti pada sederet kalimat yang mrmbuat kedua pupil matanya melebar. Tangannya yang tadinya bergetar tiba-tiba menjadi kaku. Tubuhnya menegang seperti dihantam sesuatu yang luar biasa mengejutkan.

Melihat Mello yang hanya terdiam membuat Near berdeham. Ia tidak dapat mengamati perubahan ekspresi Mello karena terhalang kertas yang menutupi wajahnya. Namun, perlahan-lahan Mello menurunkan kertas itu dari wajahnya dan menunjukkan ekspresi yang terlihat ngeri.

Near merasa sedikit khawatir melihat air muka istrinya yang di luar ekspetasinya. "Mello?" Near berjalan mendekati Mello yang terdiam mematung, kedua matanya bahkan tidak berkedip sama sekali.

Mello menatap tidak percaya wajah Near sebelum kembali membaca kertas di tangannya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak mabuk atau salah baca. "A--aku... ha...mil satu bulan...?" Lidahnya terasa sangat kelu, ia kembali ditampar keras oleh sebuah kenyataan baru.

"Iya. Saya baru mengetahuinya satu minggu yang lalu. Dokter Mikami bilang kalau Mello koma dalam keadaan mengandung. Tapi untungnya tidak berefek serius pada calon bayi kita." Seluruh kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Near diabaikan begitu saja olehnya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila... haha..." Mello tertawa hambar. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Dibandingkan bertemu dengan tiga orang sebagai pemilik buku kematian, kenyataan yang terakhir ini membuat seluruh harga dirinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Amplop coklat yang membungkus isi surat rumah sakit itu terlepas dari tangannya. Near terkesiap melihat Mello tiba-tiba melepaskan kertas putih itu dari tangannya, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terjatuh ke samping. Dengan sigap Near menangkap Mello yang tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Mello?!" Near menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Mello, beruntung ia dapat menangkap tubuh istrinya tepat waktu.

Bersamaan dengan itu terlihat Gevanni datang dengan raut khawatir melihat Mello tidak sadarkan diri. Berselang beberapa detik, terdengar suara Alice dan Laura dari arah belakamg.

Near mengabaikan segala pertanyaan panik yang mengalir deras, ia meraih pergelangan tangan Mello untuk mengecek denyut nadinya. Setelahnya, wajah Near terlihat lebih rileks, ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ketiga orang yang berdiri mematung di pintu.

"Tolong panggilkan Dokter Mikami sekarang."

[]

Tbc


	3. 404 Not Found

**_ALICE_** tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa terjebak dalam suasana yang sangat canggung ini. Berulangkali gadis itu mencuri lirikan takut-takut guna memastikan bahwa orang yang dilayaninya sebagai Nyonya di rumah itu benar-benar tengah memelototi Tuan besarnya yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Ia yakin bahwa kedua bola mata tajam itu terus terbuka lebar seolah melemparkan laser mematikan selama hampir tiga menit tanpa berkedip. Kobaran api penuh kebencian terpancar jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Near mengecek satu per satu setumpuk dokumen penting di atas meja kecil yang ia bawa dari ruang kantornya. Tentu saja ia tidak perlu repot-repot memindahkan meja dan kursi ke kamar Mello, cukup memanggil nama Gevanni maka semua masalah teratasi. Sejak kejadian Mello tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadarannya, Near menyuruh Gevanni untuk memanggil Dokter Mikami. Kabar baik bahwa Mello hanya _shock_ berat mengetahui berita yang 'seharusnya' diketahuinya.

Tidak tahu apakah ini hanya sebuah sandiwara untuk terbebas dari kebohongannya yang mulai terkuak atau Mello memang benar-benar tidak tahu?

Jika dilihat dari reaksinya tadi pagi, maka Near sepenuhnya yakin jika Mello kemungkinan besar terkena amnesia berat. Mengingat sebuah kecelakaan beberapa bulan lalu menimpa istrinya dan membuatnya koma selama satu bulan. Sebuah keajaiban tidak ada masalah pada kandungan Mello yang terbilang sangat rawan.

Maka, Near telah bertekad untuk tidak akan melepaskan pengawasannya dari Mello dan semakin memperketat penjagaannya.

Near memasang ekspresi sangat serius, memusatkan seluruh pikirannya pada deretan paragraf yang ditulis dalam berbagai bahasa asing sembari menggoreskan tinta hitam di bagian kotak tanda tangannya.

Dari jarak lima meter dari ranjangnya, tatapan menusuk Mello terlihat begitu jelas tertuju pada Near sepenuhnya. Secara terang-terangan gadis itu memberikan tatapan penuh kebencian, namun Near terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu. Oh, mungkin Near tidak menyadarinya karena atensinya sepenuhnya terfokuskan pada meja kerjanya.

Sekali lagi, Alice menelan salivanya susah payah, mangkok besar berisi bubur hangat yang berada di tangannya mulai mendingin karena ia benar-benar tidak mampu mengendalikan getaran di kedua tangannya. Sungguh, ia takut melihat wajah garang Nyonya besarnya. Ia sudah dengar tentang kejadian antara Mello dan Kiyomi Takada di depan lift. Berita itu menyebar begitu cepat dari mulut ke mulut dan menimbulkan _statement_ negatif yang kapan pun bisa menjadi sebuah pedang bagi Mello.

Perasaannya sedikit ragu melihat tingkah Mello, entah apakah Mello marah karena Near telah mengabaikan Mello dan justru mengurusi pekerjaannya. Bisa jadi Mello membutuhkan perhatian. Atau malah ia terganggu dengan kehadiran Near di kamarnya. Alice sepenuhnya tidak paham dan sangat tidak peka, jadi ia menyimpulkan bahwa Mello menginginkan Near menemaninya makan malam dan memeluknya di ranjang.

Jujur, berdiri di samping ranjang Mello dengan membawa mangkuk besar dan terjebak di suana canggung seperti ini membuatnya tidak tahan. Sekali lagi, Alice melirik ke arah Mello yang tengah mengangkat gelas berisi air dan meminumnya dengan sangat perlahan tanpa memalingkan tatapannya sedikit pun. Tidak seinci pun mata Mello bergerak dari sosok albino berkemeja putih, senada dengan rambut dan kulit pucatnya.

Mello mendengus geli melihat gaya berpakaian Near yang benar-benar payah. Sepertinya pilihan pakaian Near jika tidak piyama putih maka kemeja putih, mungkin saja lama-lama otaknya akan ikut memutih.

Alice merasa yakin jika Mello membutuhkan perhatian Near sekarang, hanya karena ia melihat seringaian yang dikira adalah senyuman tipis. Maka, dengan seluruh keluguannya, gadis itu lantas mengucapkan sederet kalimat yang membuat Mello hampir tersedak dari minumnya.

"Mohon maaf mengganggu kerja Tuan besar, tapi sepertinya Nyonya ingin makan disuapi oleh Tuan."

Kedua bola mata Mello mendelik lebar. Selanjutnya, Near benar-benar berhenti dan melepaskan pena hitam dari tangannya sebelum mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Mello yang berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Ya dan oleh karena itu Mello sangat marah, Near memindahkannya ke kamar pribadinya tanpa persetujuan darinya.

"A... a--pa...?" Mello hampir tidak mempercayai pendengarannya barusan.

Mello kembali mendelik tajam saat mendengar suara kursi yang didorong ke belakang, bersamaan dengan tubuh jakung albino itu berjalan ke arahnya.

_Motherfucker!_

Sebelum Near sempat untuk berjalan mendekat lagi, Mello segera menyambar mangkuk di tangan Alice dengan kasar membuat Alice tersentak, Mello tidak tahu jika ada kuah di dalam buburnya. Bibirnya berdecak kesal melihat kuah itu membasahi tangan dan gaun tidurnya. Akan lebih baik jika ia menumpahkannya di pakaian putih Near.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri!" Mello berteriak jengkel sembari mendekap mangkuk makanannya, wajahnya dialihkan ke arah lain saat melihat Near berdiri di ujung ranjangnya. Dalam hati ia berharap si 'tikus putih sialan' itu segera pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Keadaan kembali hening, saling membungkam mulut mereka rapat-rapat, dan melemparkan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Mello memegang ujung sendoknya, nafsu makannya benar-benar hilang. Ia tidak tahu jika ternyata penyebab rasa mual di pagi hari adalah adanya satu kehidupan kecil di dalam perutnya.

Mello menyentuh perut datarnya, merasa tidak percaya bahwa ia akan membawa bayi selama sembilan bulan, mengalami muntah-muntah ketika mencium sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak enak, mudah lelah, dan nantinya ia harus bertahan merasakan sakit luar biasa ketika melahirkan. Tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bereaksi, tapi satu hal yang pasti, bahwa ia benar-benar marah.

Near menatap wajah Mello yang tengah melamun. Tangan kirinya bergerak cepat di udara, memberikan instruksi pada Alice untuk keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua. Gadis itu mengangguk patuh dan berjalan keluar. Sesaat pintu kamarnya terbuka, Mello baru tersadar dari lamunannya dan menemukan Near telah duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

Mello melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Near, seperti biasa raut wajah sang detektif sangat datar dan tak berekspresi. Sempat curiga jika Near dulunya terbuat dari kanebo atau boneka _voodoo_. Sedikit menyeramkan dan sangat menyebalkan.

Mello merasa kesal melihat Near terus memperhatikannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun. Buru-buru ia memasukkan satu sendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya baru saja mencecap rasa gurih dari kaldu ayam buburnya, tiba-tiba sesuatu bergejolak menekan lambungnya menimbulkan rasa mual.

Mello refleks menutup mulutnya sambil mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. Dengan susah payah ia memaksakan kerongkongannya untuk menelan makanannya, akan sangat menjijikan jika memuntahkannya di mangkuknya. Ia meletakkan mangkuknya di atas pangkuannya dan meraih gelas yang disodorkan oleh Near.

Jika saja ia masih punya sisa tenaga, maka ia akan memuntahkan airnya di wajah Near. Mello sepenuhnya menyalahkan Near yang telah membuatnya seperti ini.

"Mello baik-baik saja? Mau saya suapi?" Near mengambil gelas yang berada di tangan Mello. Ibu jarinya bergerak pelan mengusap jejak air di bibir gadis itu.

Mello tersentak kaget, ia lantas menepis tangan Near dari wajahnya. "Tidak perlu." Tangannya kembali menyendok gumpalan cacahan daging sapi yang terlihat menjijikkan saat ini, bahkan ia kehilangan seleranya terhadap makanan manis. Mello tidak tahu jika membawa anak di dalam perutnya membawa banyak malapet

"Saya harap Mello segera pulih."

Mello menaikan satu alisnya ke atas, menjatuhkan sendoknya kembali. Satu alisnya naik ke atas, menunggu perkataan selanjutnya yang akan keluar.

"Saya akan membuat pengumuman mengenai calon penerus River."

"Maksudmu sebuah pesta konyol?!"

"Mello, ini bukan pesta anak-anak. Akan banyak orang penting datang ke sana. Rekan kerja saya dari berbagai perusahaan dan negara. Saya harap Mello tidak akan membuat kekacauan lagi."

Mello tertawa sinis. "Oh tentu saja!"

"Saya serius Mello."

"Kenapa?! Kau takut nama mu tercoreng di depan mereka, hm? Istri seorang detektif muda terhebat di dunia membuat kekacauan di pesta penting yang dibuat oleh sang detektif," Mello berucap dengan nada mengejek. " _Headline_ berita yang menarik."

"Ya... dan nama Mello pun akan ikut terseret."

"Tidak apa! Aku tidak masalah nama ku tercoreng. Lagipula, posisiku sangat tidak penting untuk dijatuhkan."

Dalam seumur hidupnya, melihat Near menyeringai adalah menjadi satu hal yang hanya terjadi satu kali. "Saya jamin Mello tidak akan berani."

Near memgambil alih mangkok berisi sarapan Mello, membawanya ke pangkuannya. Entah kenapa tidak ada protesan yang keluar dari mulut Mello, bahkan ia menurut untuk membuka mulutnya saat Near mengarahkan sendok itu.

"Menurutmu... kenapa aku mau makan sekarang?" Pertanyaan konyol itu mengalir begitu saja di sela-sela kunyahannya.

Near menurunkan pandangannya sejenak, menyiapkan suapan kedua. "Karena Mello mengandung anak saya."

"Oh." Tanpa diduga Mello tertawa kecil, entah sadar atau tidak namun ekspresi matanya terlihat menghangat. Namun, itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia melotot jijik je arah Near.

"Cukup!" Mello menolak suapan kedua, tangannya menahan sendok yang mengarah ke mulutnya. "Melihatmu membuatku ingin muntah."

'Sial, bicara apa aku tadi?'

Mello merutuki kebodohannya, tidak mungkinkan ia menyukai Near berada di dekatnya?

Sepertinya Near benar-benar sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan tajam Mello. Ia menghadapi kemurkaan istrinya dengan sangat tenang. Tidak ikut tersulut oleh emosi.

"Mello harus makan yang banyak agar cepat pulih." Near berusaha membujuk Mello.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Mello memutar bola matanya malas. "Hanya dengan melihat wajahmu," lanjutnya.

"Mello, saya tidak akan melarang Mello untuk menggunakan gaun kerajaan di pesta nanti."

"HAH?! APA?!!" Mello berteriak penuh keterkejutan, matanya mendelik lebar. "Kau pikir aku akan bermain drama, hah?!"

"Bukankah itu pakaian kesukaan Mello? Lagipula, saya pastikan tidak akan ada yang berani membicarakan hal buruk tentang Mello nanti."

Mello hampir melemparkan vas bunga di dekatnya di wajah Near. Kewarasan siapa yang patut dipertanyakan, Mello hanya bisa menganga lebar. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan protesan berupa seruan kasar lainnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan makanan yang ia telan naik ke atas kerongkongannya.

Buru-buru Mello melompat dari atas kasur dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Kedua kakinya terduduk cepat di depan kloset duduk, memuntahkan seluruh sarapannya. Near menyusul Mello masuk dan berjongkok di sebelah gadis itu.

Tangannya bergerak pelan memijit tengkuk Mello. Muntahan Mello benar-benar berhenti saat tidak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa di badannya.

"Ah...." Mello mendesah pelan, kepalanya terkulai lemas di sisi kloset.

Melihat itu, Near langsung menarik Mello untuk bersandar di dadanya, kemudian memencet _flush_ kloset lalu menggendong tubuh kecil Mello, membaringkannya kembali di atas ranjang.

Near menarik selimut untuk menutupi setengah badan Mello. Tangannya mengusap keringat dingin yang membasahi wajah pucat istrinya. "Saya akan kosongkan jadwal saya hari ini."

Mello melirik lemah ke arah Near. "Apa? Tidak perlu," jawab Mello lemah.

"Saya ingin pastikan Mello pulih tiga hari lagi."

Mello mengangkat satu lengannya untuk menutupi matanya. "Batalkan saja pesta bodohmu itu."

"Tidak bisa." Near berucap tegas. Ini bukanlah sebuah pesta main-main yang hanya diisi orang-orang untuk mencari jodoh atau sekedar bersenang-senang. Dunia Near adalah bisnis yang penuh persaingan.

Mengumumkan mengenai calon penerusnya nantinya akan menimbulkan pro dan kontra. Near telah menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik, apapun yang terjadi kedepannya telah menjadi prediksinya. Ia sepenuhnya siap menanggung apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Musuhnya sangat banyak, mereka semua licik. Maka, dengan menggunakan Mello, ia akan melihat orang-orang sampah itu mulai melakukan pergerakan dan pada saat itu Near akan membasmi mereka satu per satu.

Mello terlalu lemah untuk membalas ucapan Near. Perasaannya sangat kesal, selalu saja Near memutuskan segalanya seenaknya sendiri. Mello tidak suka menjadi tidak berdaya jika berkaitan dengan Near. Ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri dan tidak akan membiarkan Near mengaturnya seperti mainan.

'Matt... aku merindukanmu...'

Mello berbalik memunggungi Near, meremas ujung bantalnya. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu berada di sisinya. "Matt..."

Tangan Near berhenti bergerak di udara, ia hendak mengusap surai pirang Mello dan tersadar saat mendengar sebuah nama yang tidak ingin ia dengar keluar dari mulut Mello.

Sedetik kemudian, Near melangkah pergi keluar dari kamar Mello, meninggalkan ekspresi tak terbaca di wajah pucatnya.

**-xXx-**

  
"HAA! PESTA KONYOL!!" Mello membanting lemari pakaiannya dengan sangat keras, melampiaskan seluruh amarahnya. "Dia itu sinting atau bagaimana sih?! Ah!"

Alice dan Laura saling melemparkan pandangan mereka. Keduanya ditugaskan untuk membantu Mello mandi, namun saat mereka datang ke kamar Mello, gadis itu tiba-tiba mengamuk sendiri, melemparkan barang-barang mahalnya.

Jika tidak salah ingat, maka Gevanni mengatakkan kepada mereka bahwa Nyonya mereka sedang berada dalam fase trimester pertama. Tidak mungkin jika Gevanni berani berbohong dan mengatakan kalau Mello terbaring tidak berdaya dua jam yang lalu. Melihat energi Mello yang tiba-tiba pulih membuat Laura sangsi bahwa tenaga mereka dibutuhkan saat ini.

Alice dan Laura hanya bisa diam, tidak berani berbicara jika tidak ingin wajah mereka menjadi sasaran amukan Mello. Mereka berdiri beberapa meter jauh dari Mello, menjaga jarak aman.

Mello kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, tangannya menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing. Marah-marah selama hampir sepuluh menit membuat tenaganya kembali terkuras. Ia tidak habis pikir kekonyolan apa yang dilakukan oleh Near. Mengumumkan mengenai kehamilannya? Mello merasa geli membayangkannya.

Mello mulai mengobrak-obrik lemari pakaiannya. Matanya melotot kesal melihat pakaian norak yang memenuhi lemarinya. "Kenapa belum juga dibakar?!" Mello melotot ke arah dua pelayannya yang tengah menunduk ketakutan.

"Ta...tapi itu pakaian kesayangan, Nyonya."

"Kau menghina selera _fashion_ -ku?!" Wajah Mello semakin memerah. Seingatnya di kehidupan lamanya, selera pakaiannya cukup keren. Setelah atasan dan celana kulit hitam ketat yang terkadang diganti dengan celana berwarna putih dan dipadukan dengan jaket bulu merahnya. Sungguh tidak buruk. Malah penampilannya terlihat seperti seorang pengacau.

Buru-buru Alice dan Laura menggeleng cepat dan bersimpuh di lantai. "Kami tidak berani, Nyonya! Mohon ampuni kami!" Kepala mereka secara bersamaan ditempelkan ke lantai berulangkali.

Diliriknya sinis tubuh Alice dan Laura yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Kami tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaan, Nyonya. Kalau kami membakar semua gaun Nyonya, kami khawatir tidak akan ada pakaian yang bisa Nyonya pakai."

"Iya, Nyonya. Mengingat Nyonya selalu memanggil para desainer terbaik di kota ini dan akan membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama untuk membuatkan pakaian sesuai keinginan Nyonya," cicit Laura takut-takut.

Dahi Mello semakin berkerut dalam, ia menatap kedua pelayannya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Ia melirik ke atas, berpikir sejenak.

Kemudian, jarinya dijentikkan. "Baik, berdiri."

Perlahan, Alice dan Laura bangun dari lantai, menepuk-nepuk rok mereka yang kusut. Mello menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke arah mereka untuk mendekat. Dengan perasaan takut, mereka menuruti perintah mereka, daripada harus menjadi sasaran benda yang melayang di udara nanti. Maka, sebaiknya datangi Mello secepatnya.

Mello menumpu kaki kanannya di atas kaki lainnya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari memasang tatapan tajam. "Kalian tidak keberatan kan bercerita padaku?"

Alice dan Laura menggeleng kompak. Sedikit merasa gugup dan was-was, takut jika membicarakan hal yang salah. Mello menyeringai penuh kepuasan sebelum berucap.

"Jadi, bisa ceritakan gosip murahan tentangku yang beredar di kalangan atas?"

**-xXx-**

  
"Dua korban baru ditemukan di Louvre dan resort tepi pantai hari ini, Detektif." Rester menyerahkan laporan baru berisi kasus pembunuhan berantai dari kota Paris. Sejauh ini telah ditemukan enam puluh korban di antaranya dua puluh remaja, tiga puluh orang dewasa, dan sisanya anak-anak.

Tidak tahu apa motif yang dilakukan oleh pelaku dalam menghabisi korbannya dan meninggalkan sebuah boneka _voodoo_ yang selalu ditancapkan di dinding. Selain itu, pelaku juga meninggalkan jejak berupa sayatan angka di bagian tubuh korban.

"Kali ini pelaku meninggalkan jejak sayatan angka di ginjal korban," lanjut Rester kemudian, menunjuk ke arah hasil foto autopsi organ korban yang didapatkan dari pihak rumah sakit.

Near memperhatikan setiap detail foto lokasi pembunuhan dan boneka yang ditemukan di dalam kardus. Hair ini, anggota tubuh korban ditemukan termutilasi menjadi lima bagian.

"Dia benar-benar tidak menutupi eksistensinya."

"Benar, Dektektif." Rester mengangguk, pria itu berdiri tepat di hadapan meja kerja Near, menunggu instruksi selanjutnya dari ketua SPK.

Near mengangkat satu kakinya ke atas, meraih rambut ikalnya untuk dipilin sebelum melirik ke arah anak buahnya. "Ada pendapat, Komandan Rester?"

"Ya, Detektif. Menurut saya kali ini pelaku tidak lagi menutupi tempat persembunyiannya dan semakin memperjelas aksinya."

"Artinya?"

Rester terdiam sejenak, menutup matanya sembari menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kemungkinan ada pihak kuat yang melindunginya."

Near tersenyum lebar, sesuai dugaannya sejak awal bahwa ada pihak intel atau mafia dan tidak menutup kemungkinan teroris ikut campur dalam masalah ini untuk mengacaukan penyelidikkan dan berniat mencelakai Presiden Prancis.

"Hubungi Agen Lidner untuk segera terbang ke Paris hari ini. Saya akan ikut berangkat besok." Near memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya untuk memeriksa ekspresi Rester. "Tolong perketat sistem keamanan. Kalau bisa hubungi anggota keamanan SPK."

Pria itu sedikit terkejut mendengar perintah atasannya. "Detektif, kenapa tidak meminta perlindungan dari CIA atau FBI? Bukankah ini cukup berbahaya untuk mengerahkan orang-orang kita?"

Near merogoh laci kayu meja kerjanya, menarik keluar sekotak karto tarot, dan mengeluarkannya di meja. Rester sedikit merasa gugup, kasus kali ini sangat berbahaya karena ada campur tangan dari pihak yang kuat.

"Musuh kita kali ini semakin kuat. Kita bisa saja meminta bantuan CIA dan FBI jika ketua mereka bukanlah seekor ayam yang pengecut." Near mengocok kartu-kartu tarotnya, mengabaikan tatapan gelisah yang diberikan oleh rekannya. "Bukan ayam, tapi belatung." Perkataannya mengarah kepada pemerintah kota Paris yang justru melimpahkan kasus mereka kepada pihak lain dan memilih untuk bungkam karena ketakutan.

Sekaligus menjadi kekesalan Near karena ketua FBI dan CIA yang baru memilih untuk tidak ikut campur. Mereka tahu bahwa ada pihak _mereka_ yang menyamar menjadi intel.

Near meletakkan kartu-kartunya di atas meja, kemudian menatap Rester yang terdiam kaku.

"Jika ingin keluar dari kasus ini, silahkan. Saya tidak akan menghalangi kalian. Sebagai gantinya rekrut orang-orang dari FBI dan CIA yang bersedia menuntaskan kasus ini tanpa paksaan dan pastikan bahwa mereka tidak keberatan dengan ketua mereka."

Lantas, Rester menarik satu kartu ke arahnya. Itu artinya, Rester tidak akan mundur dan memilih untuk tetap di posisinya.

"Pilihan yang bagus, Komandan Rester."

Kartu itu diambil oleh Near, dibalikkan ke arahnya untuk melihat kartu apa yang ditarik oleh Rester.

 _Ace of swords_. Gambar kartunya tidak terbalik, sebuah pertanda yang bagus. Near melebarkan senyumannya kali ini, kartu itu diangkat dan ditunjukkan ke arah Rester. "Tujuan yang baik akan menghasilkan jawaban yang baik. Besok, atur keberangkatan saya siang hari. Anda harus ikut pergi bersama saya."

"Baik, Detektif."

Near menurunkan satu kakinya, kemudian berdiri tanpa membereskan kartunya. "Karena saya harus berangkat besok, malam ini saya akan menemui istri saya."

Near membawa berkas-berkas kasusnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Dua belas tahun ia berkecimpung dalam dunia kerjanya sebagai detektif, baru kasus satu ini yang membuatnya harus kehilangan seperempat anggota SPK untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. Padahal, pelakunya hanya bersembunyi di Prancis, namun begitu susah untuk menangkapnya. Near tahu kalau ada campur tangan dari pihak pemerintah Prancis.

Langkah kakinya berhenti ketika sampai di depan kamar Mello. Ia sendiri pun sangsi apabila harus kehilangan beberapa anggota SPK karena keluar dari kasus ini. Jika Near tidak maju dan menyelesaikannya, maka keluarganya akan menjadi saasaran selanjutnya. Sebagai seseorang yang membawa tanggung jawab besar, Near harus bersedia turun tangan langsung, apapun resikonya nanti. 

Tapi, ia yakin bahwa ia akan berhasil. Meskipun akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengungkap para organisasi bawah tanah itu. Near membuka pintu kamar Mello dan menemukan lampu yang masih menyala. "Mello?"

Pria itu berjalan mendekati istrinya yang tengah berbaring sambil membaca majalah. Gadis itu menyadari kehadiran Near, lantas ia hanya melirik sekilas tanpa berniat menyapa.

Near melonggarkan dasi yang melekat erat di kerah kemeja putihnya. Ia berjalan ke arah meja dan meletakkan berkas penyelidikannya. Rencananya, ia ingin sedikit menghabiskan waktunya bersama Mello sebelum berangkat ke Paris.

Bagaimana pun juga, Near membutuhkan dukungan kecil dari keluarganya. Kasus-kasus yang ia tangani semua adalah kasus berat, seolah sengaja secara bersamaan terjadi untuk memperlambat kinerjanya.

Sekaligus, Near ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Mello yang sempat retak. Setidaknya, memgembalikan hubungan keduanya seperti waktu awal pernikahan mereka. Entah kenapa, Near merasa bahwa sifat Mello menjadi kasar dan keras. Sifatnya yang defensif dan memusuhinya, ia pikir perilaku Mello seperti itu hanya karena kesalahpahaman belaka.

Mello menutup majalahnya dengan keras, ia kemudian bangkit dan berjalan melewati Near yang tengah membaca ulang berkasnya dengan cuek. Kakinya melangkah pelan ke arah meja riasnya untuk menumpuk majalahnya.

Ia sempat melirik kalimat besar yang dituliskan dalam bahasa Prancis. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat membaca tulisan hitam besar di balik dokumen coklat itu. "Pembunuhan berantai?"

Near mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar Mello bersuara pelan. Ia menemukan wajah Mello yang terlihat sangat serius memperhatikkan berkasnya. "Mello tahu?"

Mello terlihat sedikit ragu sesaat sebelum. "Jika tidak salah, pembunuhnya menggunakan boneka _voodoo_?" Ia melemparkan tatapan bertanya pada Near.

"Benar."

Mello tersentak kecil, kemudian menatap Near yang tengah mengangguk sekilas.

"Bagaimana Mello tahu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Tentu saja ia tahu, kasus ini sangat mirip dengan kasus pembunuhan berantai milik Beyond Birthday di Los Angeles. Namun, Mello sepenuhnya sangsi bila BB adalah pelaku dibalik kasus ini.

"Aku melihat gambarnya." Mello mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Boleh aku melihatnya?" Ia hanya perlu memastikan sesuatu untuk menjawab dugaannya.

Permintaannya segera dibalas dengan tolakan tegas Near. "Tidak bisa. Mello sedang hamil, tidak boleh melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan."

"Hei! Apa yang kau katakan?! Kau pikir aku akan _shock_ lalu keguguran, hah?!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Mello." Near memperingati Mello yang mulai melewati batasannya.

Namun, hal itu justru diabaikan oleh gadis berdarah Jerman itu. "Lagipula bukan aku yang memerlukan anak ini, ingat? Jadi, berhenti mengurusiku."

Near menghela berat, pria itu menutup berkasnya. Niat malam ini adalah untuk berdamai dengan Mello, namun gadis itu justru memulai pertengkaran kecil lagi. "Malam ini saya ingin menghabiskan waktu saya dengan Mello."

Mello mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka. "Untuk apa?"

"Besok saya harus pergi ke Paris untuk menyelidiki kasus ini."

"Memangnya kau akan pergi ke sana berapa lama?" Mello sebenarnya tidak peduli jika Near akan pergi ke mana.

Near diam beberapa saat, mengamati wajah ketus Mello. "Tidak lama."

Spontan, gadis itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Ku kira akan pergi selama berbulan-bulan."

Mello memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Near yang belum selesai berbicara dengannya. Baginya, mengobrol dengan Near tidak ada gunanya.

"Apa Mello tidak ingin seperti dulu?"

Mello tersentak kaget, kedua kakinya berhenti tiba-tiba saat ia hendak naik ke atas kasur. Lama ia berdiam diri memikirkan perkataan Near, sebelum akhirnya melirik lewat bahunya.

"Tidak."

Sebenarnya, Mello tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Near. Jika hubungan mereka dulu tidak baik, tidak mungkin Near berkata seperti itu. Berarti, besar kemungkinan hubungan mereka dulunya sangat harmonis.

Oh, ew. Sial. Mello mual lagi.

"Saya tidak mengerti kenapa Mello begitu membenci saya seolah saya adalah saingan Mello."

Sekali lagi, Mello hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia hampir saja berteriak jika itu semua memang kesalahan Near dan sifat sok tahunya. Namun, perkataan Near selanjutnya membuatnya tidak kalah terkejut dari sebelumnya.

"Bukankah Mello sendiri yang mengatakan ingin memiliki anak dari saya?"

Bola mata Mello hampir melompat keluar jika Tuhan tidak menciptakan anggota tubuhnya dengan baik. "Aku... apa...?" Mello berdiri menghadap Near, melemparkan tatapan horror ke arah pria albino di hadapannya.

'Sial! Aku tidak memiliki gangguan pendengaran, kan?'

Mello berusaha mencari kebohongan atau candaan dari mata Near. Tapi, Mello tahu bahwa Near tidak akan berbohong seperti itu atau repot-repot membuat candaan konyol.

Tunggu, Mello sangat bingung sekarang. Di hari ia bangun di tubuh lain, dua pelayan lugunya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengijinkan foto pernikahannya ada di rumah dan kamarnya. Itu berarti dirinya yang dulu sangat membenci Near, kan?

_Atau...._

"Sepertinya malam ini keadaan Mello belum baik. Saya harap kesalahpahaman ini akan segera terselesaikan."

Mello dibuat semakin bingung dengan ucapan melantur Near. Jangan bilang kalau dirinyalah yang meminta untuk menikah dengan Near. _Harga_ _dirinya_ _yang_ _tinggi_ _....._

"Hah..?"

Mello hanya bisa terbengong seperti orang bodoh saat Near berjalan ke arahnya, menyentuh wajahnya, lalu mencium keningnya, dan membisikkan ucapan selamat malam sebelum akhirnya sang detektif melangkah keluar membiarkan Mello untuk beristirahat. Near harus mengalah karena sepertinya Mello tidak ingin ditemani olehnya malam ini. Ia tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan Mello dan calon bayinya.

Setelah Near menutup pintu kamar Mello, gadis itu tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatanya. Bahkan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat _shock_ berat. Setelah keheningan beberapa menit, barulah terdengar suara teriakan di sepanjang lorong.

"AAAH!! SIKAT SIKAAAT!!" Mello berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengacak-acak peralatan mandinya.

Begitulah, Mello berteriak kesetanan, mencuci dahinya dengan sabun dan air seolah Near membawa sebuah virus mematikan. Kebenciannya terhadap Near justru membawanya datang ke waktu yang salah dan menjadi pasangan hidup _rival_ -nya. Sepertinya, Mello mulai merindukan kehidupannya bersama _Capo_ saat menjadi _consigliere_.  
  
  


[]

**_Caporegime or Capodecina is shortened as Capo that referred to Captain._ **

**_The leader of mafia is Rod Ross._ ** **_Not sure if Rod is Don or underboss._ ** **_Cmiiw_ ** **_._ **

_**Consigliere : penasehat** _


End file.
